The Dark side of Neverland
by Abcde1Dominic1
Summary: Her back was turned to him. She hugged herself trying to think, trying to stay calm. "Come on Wendy. You know you want to." His hands gently gripped her upper arms she could feel the warmth of his body seeping into her cold one. She shook her head. "I, I can't Peter." He smiled, fully aware that she couldn't see his face. A dark version of Peter Pan
1. Chapter 1

Her back was turned to him. She hugged herself trying to think, trying to stay calm.

"Come on Wendy. You know you want to." His hands gently gripped her upper arms she could feel the warmth of his body seeping into her cold one. She shook her head.

"I, I can't Peter." He smiled, fully aware that she couldn't see his face. He pulled her closer to him.

"Come on Wendy. I know you want too, you know you can."

Wendy was just a normal girl. Wake up, go to school, learn, come home, do homework, go to sleep, repeat the process. That's all her life constituted as. Along with the constant yelling coming from her parents, sometimes directed at her, other times not so much. She was short, and her long brown hair framed her face in soft waves. She wasn't skinny but she also wasn't fat, she was a happy medium. However she always hid behind her big clothes and blue jacket.

Peter on the other hand, he was different. He was everything she wasn't, he was dark and mysterious. He hung out with all the wrong people, well in other peoples eyes they were the wrong people. He had no mother, and his father had left him behind when he was younger. He lived on his own or sometimes with his friends, depends on the day and his mood. He had dark brown reddish hair always covered by a dark green beanie. He was tall but not lanky, he had a decent amount of muscle hidden by his baggy and tattered clothes.

She had timidly walked into the front doors of the big double doored bright red school. Her eyes would skirt up from the floor periodically to watch her surroundings and to keep from running into anyone. She wasn't quick enough to look up to avoid the tall boy she ran straight into. Her binder slammed into the floor creating a large crash making the hallway eerily silent. Her heart pounded in her chest making her blood run cold and her hands shake uncontrollably.

"I, I'm so sorry I didn't, didn't see you." Her hand pressed against her mouth in panic and to keep her hand from shaking more. He stared at the small girl in front of him, she was new. He could tell that much, if she wasn't she would have known to stay clear of him and his friends. He bent down to pick up her binder he looked at the black cover covered in silver sharpie. He couldn't decipher the upside down design, he glanced at her. She had the deer in headlights look and her hand that was pressed against her mouth shook. She was pale. He gave a small and quiet chuckle, he terrified her. He took absolute pleasure in that fact.

He handed her binder back to her and she took it gratefully apologizing again. She quickly stepped aside and took off down the hallway.

"Dude, what was that?" He looked at his shortest friend Tootles. Funny character, got his name from his backwater lunatic father. His mother put up no fight in the naming of the kid, she simply didn't care about him.

"I dunno. Just some girl." He looked in the direction the girl had scurried off too, she was something more than some girl. There was something about her, like her cover design he couldn't decipher it.

She couldn't stop shaking, she was terrified, horrified is the better word. She couldn't stop shaking, how stupid could she get? She ran into a kid, how did she not see him? She grew flustered with herself the more she thought about it. She shook her head and entered the classroom and gently placed her binder on a desk in the front. Emmaline came prancing in, she was a girl of average height and short blonde hair she was skinny and had bright rosy cheeks.

"Hey Wendy! Can you believe it we're high schoolers now!" Wendy smiled at the girl politely and nodded her head. Wendy couldn't believe it, everything was going too fast. Soon she'd have to separate from sharing a room with her younger brothers. She couldn't bear the thought, it hurt her too much. Three more years and I'm an adult, she thought. She twisted the pen cap in her hands her shaking barely going down as her nerves crept up her body and settled into her mind. There was loud commotion that brought her back into her senses, she glanced at the door only to regret it.

It was that boy she ran into and his group of friends that had entered the classroom. He caught her eye as he entered, a smile still lingering on a joke one of the twins told. His smile never faltered as he caught her looking at him before she violently turned her head away and down towards her hands where the bic pen was snapped in half oozing black ink all over her black jeans. In fact it got his smile to widen more as he watched her struggle to get the pen off her hands and off her jeans. He settled for a seat in the back dropping his nearly empty notebook loudly on the desk and placing his feet up and resting them on the desk as well. One of the twins lightly tapped his arm as he motioned to the front, which in his opinion was unnecessary he was already look up in that direction. Thanks to the girl no doubt. He followed the twins motion to lead right back to the same girl he was watching when he walked in. She was up at the front using tissue to wipe pen ink off her pants. Her hands still shook he noted, she's a timid creature he mused.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. The word kept fluttering around her mind as she rubbed at the ink on her jeans. One simple task, hold a simple pen without breaking it. She's already gone through two packs of those pens this week alone. It was only Wednesday! Who starts school on a Wednesday anyway? She thought to herself ignoring the people around her, that's the best she could do to keep from freaking herself out more than she already was. She tried to control her breathing and calm her shaking hands but to no avail. Her hands balled into fists as she threw the pen and soiled tissue away, she ruined her favorite pair of jeans. Just my luck! She bitterly pulled out a pencil and sharpened it just before the bell rang to signal class had begun. The teacher came scurrying in as the bell rang her hair a disheveled bun and a frantic look on her face.

"Sorry sorry, Peter sit down. Beth don't throw things. Sorry class I ran a bit late problems at home. Anyway let's begin. I'm Mrs. Smith, generic last name I know now if we could all go around the class and introduce ourselves." There was a chorus of groans from the back.

"Yes yes I know some of you have had me as your teacher before, get over it. Let's begin." She pointed to a tall girl sitting next to Wendy, her heart rate sped up. She hated being in front of people it unnerved her, terrified her actually.

"I'm Cassidy"

"Tell us something about yourself Cassidy." Wendy's heart hammered in her chest, she wasn't ready for that, oh no don't share yourself with anyone.

"I like to go fishing with my dad." The tall girl shrugged unsure if what she had said was acceptable. Mrs. Smith pointed to the girl behind Wendy, her heart still wouldn't let up.

"I'm Samantha and I love anime."

"Very nice Samantha. What about you Peter." Her chin gestured towards the boy she had run into this morning. Why? Why was he looking at her?

"I'm Peter, I never want to grow up." He smirked at Wendy crossing his arms over his broad chest. Her face heated up, why? Why am I blushing? She shook her head, no it was just her imagination.

"I'm Nathan, my pals call me curly." He reached over towards Peter and they shook hands in an intricate understood why they called him Curly he had a mop of blonde curls on his head. She glanced at the teacher as she pointed to another boy in his group in the back.

"I'm Landon, I have a twin."

"I'm Logan, I'm his twin." the two identical boys high fived each other before smirking at the teacher in triumph.

"Clever," Mrs. Smith muttered while rolling her eyes at the boys, "What about you sweetheart" Was she pointing to me? Oh no she was. Wendy's head filled with thousands of thoughts and her hands shook badly again.

"I'm Wendy. I have two younger brothers." Her face was downcast the entire time she spoke, her heart beat blocking all sound from entering her ears. Then it was over, she pointed to another student and her heart slowly went back to normal. This day just needed to end already. The rest of the class went on with introductions and the first assignment that would be handed out next week. Wendy resorted to drawing on her binder cover once more, it was a half finished design from yesterday. Yesterday she came to the school for "New kid introductions" so she had seen the school and knew her classrooms and classes before today. She was grateful her mother dropped her off then.

She had no real clue what she was drawing on her cover it was just something she did when she was nervous or bored. She hadn't noticed someone come up behind her until she went to sit up, her head smacked into something, someone. She let out a squeak in surprise. She slowly turned her head to the side to see who she hit.

"I, I'm sorry. I, I didn't see you there."

"That was the point." She had finally noticed how he was standing, he had his arms on either side of her desk trapping her in her seat as he leaned forward. She turned to face forward waiting for him to leave but she was greeted by the two identical boys. Both grinned at her and one reached towards her, she cowered backwards and smacked into Peter's chest again only for her to react and lean forward. One of the boys grabbed her hair and tugged, she groaned in frustration and swatted one of the twins hand's away. Peter laughed as he watched her squirm away from the boys and then squirm away from him.

"Boys! Leave Miss Wendy alone." The Boys froze and turned to look at Mrs. Smith.

"Aww, come on Mrs. Smith, we were just playing around." Peter said as he smirked at her, he gently grabbed a strand of Wendy's hair and wrapped it around his finger and gently tugged. Her head went back as a reaction and she was looking up at Peter as he looked down at her smirking.

"Peter, boys leave her alone. She doesn't deserve your torment." He shrugged and let go of Wendy and backed away towards his seat with the boys following behind him. Wendy ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to fix whatever damage those ridiculous boys had created. Left alone, thats all she wanted to be was left alone. She huffed and shifted from fixing her hair to stuffing her notebook back in her binder to get ready for her next class. She had the schedule memorized. As soon as the bell rang she bolted out of the room and into the already crowded hallway.

"Peter, may I speak with you." He raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Smith and slowly walked over to her. He leaned forward on his hands that rested on her desk.

"I don't want you to fail my class this year Peter, you're a smart boy use your knowledge. And leave her alone please." He smirked knowing full well who she was talking about.

"Who Mrs. Smith?"

"Don't play funny Peter you know damn well who I mean. Last time you recruited a girl she failed every class she had and disappeared for weeks."

"Who Tink?"

"Yes Tammy, Tink whatever you call her. Wendy isn't like that I can tell. Leave her alone Peter, head to class before your late."

Wendy almost made it to her class without a problem until a girl stepped in front of her. She was short, shorter than her and that's saying something she was only 5'2.

"Excuse me please." Wendy mumbled trying to get around the petite blonde girl.

"Why did you bump Peter?" She looked dumbfounded at the girl, who was Peter? Why was this girl bothering her?

"I don't know who that is. Please excuse me I'd like to get to class." Tink smiled at her and pulled a strand of Wendy's hair toward her grasp and tugged.

"What is it with you people and pulling my hair!" Wendy's voice rose just above her normal tone, Tink smiled at the reaction she got out of the brunette.

"Don't mess with Peter, or it'll be more than just your hair that is in danger from me." She smiled sweetly before skipping off down the hallway. Crazy bitch. Wendy smirked at her silent comment and walked into the room and gently placing her binder on the floor at her feet followed by her bag. God, high school was so weird! She shook her head and pulled out the sharpie in her back pocket and began to draw on the back of her hand. Granted the ink blurred into her skin smearing the design but she continued anyway.

"Well isn't it Wendy." Her head shot up to see the boy from the morning she ran into.

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't catch your name." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Names Peter." he held his hand out to shake hers. She couldn't help but let out a snort.

"I wouldn't expect a person like you to have such a generic name." His eyebrow rose in question at her statement.

"Whys that, Wendy?" He put an emphasis on her name trying to show her her name wasn't anything special either.

"You don't seem like the person. Can I please get back to my work now?" She raised an eyebrow mimicking him before he smirked and walked away from her heading to the back. She didn't know what had come over her, she normally didn't talk to many, or talk at all. Today she was just full of words. The class began slowly with the old teacher slowly moving around the classroom handing out the assignments and textbooks for the year.

He sat back with his feet on the lunch table his dark green Vans blocking the sight of Tink.

"Peter!" Her tiny hand slammed down on the table as her temper spiked, he smirked as her face turned bright red with anger.

"What Tink?" He moved his feet to see her face between his shoes.

"What are you doing fraternizing with a dump like that girl?"

"That's a big word for someone who claims she isn't 'a girl like that'." He smirked as her face paled before turning bright red again in anger.

"Don't twist my words Peter!" She gave an irritated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest while turning her head to scowl at the nearest person. That happened to be poor Wendy. Why her? What did Peter see in her to drop a girl like me? Tink couldn't help the thoughts that circulated in her head.

Wendy sat cross legged on the uncomfortable plastic chair a book in her hands as she picked at the food resting in a container on her lap. She occasionally reached down to grab a carrot or tomato and pop it in her mouth before turning the page. Her music hidden behind her curtain of hair blocked out the outside world as she focused on her story. She jerked away from the hand that pulled out her earphone and almost slipped off the chair, the hand caught her.

"Look what you did Logan, you scared the poor thing!"

"Good thing you saved her Landon." She looked up startled at the two identical boys. Both had long mopy brown hair that covered their eyes and like everyone else they towered over her.

"Can I, I help you?" She wearily glanced at the boys, can't she be left alone today?

"What's your name freshman?" She glared at the first boy, he had a large freckle under one eye. She glared at the second boy, he did not have a freckle underneath his eye. Well that was easy now which one is which? She bit her lip in concentration.

"You scared little girl?" The first one mused cracking a smile.

"No just making I sure I know which of you is which." They stared at her in shock.

"You can tell us apart?" They spoke together as they leaned in closer to her.

"You have a freckle under your eye, he doesn't. Your names are Logan and Landon from my first period class." They smiled at each other before looking back at her.

"Which one is Landon."

"And which one is Logan?" She smirked because she had indeed figured out which one was which.

"Landon was the one who quote on quote saved me, therefore he's the one closest to the arm he roughly pulled on so he's the one without the freckle under his eye leaving Logan to be the boy with the freckle." Both boys looked at her in shock, she smiled in triumph before going back to her book. One of the boys tugged on her hair bringing her attention back to them.

"What?!" Her temper was getting the best of her, she was getting extremely irritated with this particular group of boys.

"Feisty, she'll make a great me member what do you say boys?" She looked up to see Peter standing behind her. She frowned and scanned the tables, the last thing she wanted was to have that little blonde chick threatening her again. She was just a table over giving Wendy the nastiest look she could muster before turning her head the other direction once Wendy caught her gaze.

"I don't want to be a member if she's going to threaten me. I don't want to be a member period." She looked around at the now crowded table. There was two more boys than before, she noted while squinting her eyes in confusion. Peter caught on to what she was looking at.

"Boys where are your manners!? Introduce yourself to our dear Wendy." He watched as the boys nodded eagerly and turned their attention to Wendy.

"I'm Curly." She remembered him from first period, his mop of curly blonde hair that sat on his chubby face.

"I'm Tootles. I was uh born with that name so don't ask or make fun." He was a short guy with a big smile that turned into a quick saddening frown when he spoke of his name. He had a baby face with black straight hair that covered his eyes, he pushed it out of his way every few seconds.

"You know us," Landon grinned at her.

"Yeah you have us all figured out don't you Wendy." Logan grinned at her as well, both boys had already taken a liking to her, and all she had done was figure out who was who. She couldn't help but grin back at the twins, they just had those smiles you couldn't not smile at.

"Taking a fancy to the twins there Wendy?" Tootles asked wagging his eyebrows. She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face from his insinuation.

"No, they just have very nice smiles." She nodded her head to make her point. Peter chuckled loudly causing Tink to look in their direction curiously before turning red and looking away again. She did not like the scene unfolding before her. Those were her boys, her friends, not that tramp's. She stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with Tink?" Tootles asked watching as she left the cafeteria in a flurry of anger and frustration. Peter knew exactly what was wrong with Tink but it didn't stop him from shrugging and smiling at the boys.

"Beats the hell outa me Tootles." Wendy looked down at her book, she really wanted to finish this chapter. Curly grabbed the book out of her hands and she put up a fight her feet reaching the ground as she leaned forward to snatch the book back. It was no use as Peter grabbed her shoulders and sat her back down.

"Peter, Curly I want my book back." She huffed still trying to use her short arms to reach Curly who sat on the opposite side of the table. He grinned at her before closing the book and starting from the beginning.

"Curly!" She yelled, once that page was closed it'd take her days to find it again. The twins laughed at her and reached over to grap her bag and pulled it towards them ruffling through her things. Her temper got the better of her and before she could stop herself she reacted.

"BOYS STOP!" All of the boys including Peter stopped and stared at her in shock. She snatched her book back and grabbed her bag before tossing all her things into the bag and leaving the table behind in a rush. She needed to clear her head they were crowding her and driving her insane. She stopped in front of her locker and laid her head against the cool metal and sighed. What happened to the plan of keeping to myself? She thought as she slid to the floor with her back against the locker and her eyes closed.

"What did I tell you about messing with Peter?" She opened her eyes to see the tiny blonde glaring down at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Leave me alone please. I am in no mood to mess with you tiny blonde." Wendy growled out in frustration. Tink smirked and shifted her weight to her hip and bent forward to get in Wendy's face.

"Leave Peter and the boys alone. They are mine, if you think you can come into this school and charm them with your dorkness you're sadly mistaken."

"TINK" Her small body straightened quickly and she froze in fear. Busted. She swallowed loudly and turned her entire body to face the now angry Peter. She always hated seeing him mad, and what made it worse was she had caused him to be mad. She lowered her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry Peter." She whispered before spinning around and taking off out of the hallway. Wendy rolled her eyes and closed them again, she was not in the mood for any of this.

"Wendy?" He watched her small body sag back into the lockers in defeat and frustration, he felt a little bad for what had transpired. He never knew Tink would go that far. He slowly sat down next to her hesitantly.

"Look I'm sorry about the boys. They just got excited, the only other girl member in our group is Tink and she doesn't get along with other girls." Wendy snorted and silently agreed that she didn't get along with others period.

"Hey now, she isn't all that bad. She's actually a very nice fairy once you get to know her."

"Did you just call her a fairy? She is far from anything like that." Had he really just called her a fairy in front of Wendy? He wanted to kick himself for the slip up but resisted the urge to keep Wendy from getting suspicious. She shook her head and lay it back on her locker letting out a deep sigh. What was it about this girl that kept bringing him back?

"Go away Peter. It'll be good for my safety and Tinks sanity." She out of instinct pushed his shoulder knocking an oblivious Peter over onto the floor. She wasn't expecting a loud laugh to emanate from the boy sprawled out on the floor beside her. Her head snapped down in his direction.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I had pushed you!" Her hands went straight to her mouth covering it in shock. He looked at her panicked expression causing him to laugh harder.

"Wendy I'm fine. It's quite amusing to see you freak out." She frowned at him and punched his shoulder fully aware of what she was doing this time.

"Jerk!" She cried out causing him to laugh again. He jumped up from the floor and held a hand out towards her to help her up. Class was about to start up again. She heisitated in taking his hand but took it anyway to get up. She mumbled a thanks before heading off towards her next class leaving Peter watching her as she quickly walked down the hall. Why her? One of the twins came up behind Peter and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I like her. Let's keep her." Peter laughed and looked over his shoulder at his boy.

"Plan too Logan, plan too."


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy sat on the floor of her room slowly taking her books out of the cardboard box and placing them alphabetically by author on her oak shelf. She studied each cover and summary smiling at her favorite stories and frowning at her least favorite. As soon as she finished unpacking the last six boxes she'd officially be moved out of the boys room and into her own. Yes she was now 15 but she loved sharing a room with her brothers, she loved their youthfulness and imagination and the fact that they were still kids. She thought back to Peters introduction in first period. "I never want to grow up." Well, if there was one thing she'd agree with him on is that, she didn't want to grow up either.

"Wendy! Wendy!" She turned to look at the door, little Micheal had gone running into her new room and jumping on her bed.

"What is it Micheal?" She smiled up at him as he continued jumping on her bed and swinging around a wooden sword her father had made for him.

"Tell me a story!" He swung the sword through the air as he jumped higher on the bed.

"Yeah Wendy, tell us a story!" She looked to the door to see John leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and waved him over to sit next to her.

"Alright then, what story do you want to hear?" Micheal growled like a pirate before yelling.

"Pirates! Evil pirates!" As John called out, "Daring Hero!"

"Alright then, evil pirates and a daring hero. Hmm let's see. Oh ok settle down and i'll begin." Both boys sat in front of her watching her every movement attentively.

"In a far off land there lived a groups of boys and all of them wanted the same thing to never grow up and the love of their parents. The leader was the brave, daring and bold Peter Pan, he took care of these boys and he named them the lost boys. Each boy was different a few tall and a few short, there was even a pair of twins." Micheal laughed and crawled into Wendy's lap, she smiled and slowly began stroking his hair.

"One day as the boys were out-"

"Wendy?" She looked up at John.

"Yes John."

"What are their names. The boys."

"Well there is Peter, the leader and then there is-"

"What do they look like?" She looked down at Micheal who had taken his thump out of his mouth to speak and put it back in. She knew he was starting to fall asleep.

"Peter is tall, taller than all the boys. He has dark brown almost red hair and a very nice smile. His eyes are a bright green that twinkle when he laughs. Then there is Curly, he is the second tallest in the Lost Boys group. He has brown curly hair that covers his head, that's why they call him Curly. He has a big smile and dark brown eyes. Then there is the twins, they are identical in almost everyway. They both have long brown hair that is absolutely everywhere, one has a freckle under his and the other doesn't. That's how people can tell them apart, and they have smiles that make you smile with them. And lastly the smallest Lost Boy is Tootles, he's a sweet boy with a kind smile he has long black hair that falls in his face all the time." She smiled a little at her story, her characters were exceptional. She couldn't believe she had created just amazing personas.

"Peter was a curious fellow, so one day he went out leaving his boys behind to explore another area for them. The place was filled with color and sounds of live and excitement. He left to an area close to the beach and he saw a ship approaching and being curious he grew closer to the ship. Soon he spotted a mean and dangerous looking man searching his beach-" she looked down out of her thoughts and story telling to see both boys asleep, she slowly picked Micheal up and brought him into his room. She slowly had to maneuver around the toys laying on the floor and keep him up on her shoulder.

Peter lay in the grassy field staring up at the stars, that bright star to the right twinkled making him miss his real home. He let out a deep sigh before sitting up and staring down the cliff at the neighborhood, the houses lit up like the stars some lights going out some coming on. He heard a light tinkle come from behind him, he knew who it was without having to turn around.

"What's going on Tink?" She let out an audible sigh and sat next to him. She was in a light green jacket and jeans that were a shade darker.

"I don't like her." He rolled his eyes, that's the last thing he wanted to talk about at the moment.

"I realize that. Get over it Tink. She's another girl, a friend you can talk to besides us. I know you get tired of our shanagens especially back in Neverland where you can never find us." She smiled at the memory and then frowned at the idea of calling that girl a friend. Friend my butt she thought, it was her turn to roll her eyes. She still hasn't caught her name, nor did she really care.

"Please Tink get along with her, for me?" She looked at him, we'll he was asking her so nicely she positively couldn't resist the urge to say yes but she still hesitated.

"Why are you so enamored with her Peter? She's nothing special." She couldn't help but feel a little rejected, why was he so smitten with this new girl when she sat directly next to him.

"I don't know." He stared into the distance half paying attention half zoning out.

"What makes you love her?" She couldn't stop herself from asking these questions. She wanted questions damn it and she was going to get them even if she had to beseech them from him.

"I don't love her Tink. Love is for adults, and I'm no adult, I never grow up. I never want to grow up." She cringed at the harsh tone his voice had taken on her. Her couldn't help but glare at the tiny girl who cowered next to him. He couldn't love he was merely a boy. Boys don't love girls, men do. He was no man. Love, preposterous. It was a trap to make you grow up.

Wendy sat down in the living room chair quietly and began reading to herself it had taken her a few minutes but she had finally figured out what page she had left off on. She sunk comfortably down into the chair and was soon lost in her story. Her parents were out so she was left to take care of her brothers she needn't worry about anything at the moment. Sooner than she had known she had fallen asleep reading in the chair, she slowly sat up groaning at the uncomfortable position she had been stuck in. She stood and checked the window for her parents car, still not home. She sighed and headed upstairs to check on the boys. Both boys slept peacefully in their beds with the nightlight illuminating the room in a soft blue glow. She smiled to herself before heading back downstairs and laying across the couch. She refused to sleep in that room, it wasn't hers. Her room was with the boys, and she wasn't allowed to sleep in their room anymore. She covered herself with the blanket she left downstairs yesterday and turned the TV on for background noise. The light bothered her it was too bright, she sighed and reached to turn off the TV. She reached into we pocket for her iPod and dug the earbuds in her ears and set the music low so she could hear if one of the boys called her.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up to the tapping of something against the boys bedroom window. That's odd, she sat up, her parents never move her from the couch when she falls asleep there. Let alone move her back into the boys room. She opened the window to see a dark shadow down at the bottom of the window leaning forward she squinted to check it out. She was falling forward before she knew it and tumbled out of the second story window the air rushing past her as the sound was blocked out by her scream. She didn't feel the bone shattering and intense pain she thought she would she just stopped falling. Something had caught her. She observed her surroundings and realized no part of her body touched the ground, she was caught in a black shadow. It held her bridal style with its shadowy appendage under her knees and another behind her back. She frantically looked around as best she could, she was still not touching the ground. Her eyes focused more to see the shadow it took the shape of a person and she let out another scream. The shadow dropped her and she landed with a thud and a deep uncomfortable pain in her tailbone and elbows. The shadow figure started to approach her and she scooted back painfully in fear until her back hit the tree in the yard. Her heart beat painfully in her chest and hoped she wasnt overworking her already fragile heart, It reached for her and she screamed again, this time she sat upright sweat pouring off her as she lay on the couch. She pushed her damp hair out of her face and rubbed whatever sweat and fear off her face as best she could. That nightmare was so vivid, so real, and so terrifying. She could still feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Her chest had a prolonged dull ache that slowly went down as she took deep calming breaths.

She sat up off the couch and headed for the kitchen her bottom hurting everytime she moved, well that's odd she thought. Opening the freezer she stuck her head inside to cool off. She hadn't had nightmares in years, what had caused this one? She shook her head and closed the freezer before grabbing a crystal clear glass and filling it with cold water. As she held the glass of water she could see how badly her hands shook, she definitely wasn't sleeping tonight.

Peter paced back and forth the boys sat on the couch in front of him playing video games on the large TV.

"Peter calm down, it'll show up soon." He glared at Curly. He couldn't believe he lost his shadow, again! That damn thing always separated itself from him and ran wild. Last time it had gotten away it ran a muck in the neighborhood terrorizing the little kids. It was always drawn to the kids. He couldn't blame it, they didn't have to grow up. Well for a while that was. Yes, it was his shadow but he couldn't control it. So what if it had taken a few kids away from their homes; they preferred it in Neverland anyway. He continued pacing back and forth.

"Come sit Peter, the shadow will be back and maybe it'll bring Wendy with it." Logan smiled as he delivered his words, he had taken a liking to Wendy. She was phenomenal, sweet, and engaged the boys as if she had no clue how dangerous they were and had been in the past. Peter gave him a nasty look before smacking Logan in the back of the head.

"That is a recipe for disaster. It's bad enough my shadow takes kids to Neverland without my consent. We can't take Wendy." He jumped over the back of the couch landing I between Logan and Landon the twins looked at him perplexed. Not take Wendy? Impossible! Despite being twins both did not think the same while one thought of Wendy coming along the other thought of pizza. He had to keep his shadow under loc and key there can't be another missing kid poster again.

"Why can't we take Wendy?" Logan asked pausing his side of the game making Curly and Landon to groan in irritation.

"Logan! I was just about to kick Landon's ass!" Curly cried into the now quiet room, Tootles rolled his eyes before sinking lower in his bean bag chair with a book and his bag of sugary and sour candy sweets.

"We can't take Wendy. Tink doesn't like her." That was the best excuse he could give him because in all honesty Peter didn't even know why he said Wendy couldn't come.

"Screw Tink, she doesn't even like the girls at the lagoon." Peter raised his eyebrows in shock at Tootles reply.

"Tink is unsociable with anyone but us Peter." Landon chimed in.

"Do you remember the girls your shadow brought back to the island? She sent them all back and didn't even send them to the right parents." Curly spoke up as he attempted to grab a gummy worm from Tootles.

"No not happening Curly." Tootles smacked his hand away and hid the bag behind his back. Curly mumbled the word 'asshole' under his breath before returning to the conversation about Wendy. Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I said no. Now all of you get to bed we have hell tomorrow." Landon snorted at the insinuation of school being hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy groaned as her alarm had went off, she'd been up all night granted but she wanted to try to at least get an hour in. Today is going to be long. She thought as she stood and shuffled up the stairs to her room to find an outfit for the day. Her parents had gotten home two hours ago, she pretended to be asleep as they got in but it still didn't cause her to actually fall asleep. She changed and brushed her teeth before attempting to calm her unruly hair. She heard her phone jingle in her bedroom and she headed over to it.

~can't wait to see you baby doll! See you in first period.

- Lilly

She smiled at the text, Lilly was back! Her friend was going to miss the first week of school because of a delayed family problem. I guess she came back early, Wendy smiled at the delightful thought and rushed down the stairs. She gave both of her parents a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged both boys before heading out the door eagerly waiting school. She walked as quickly as she could to get to class her face had a permanent smile etched on it; she couldn't contain her excitement. Peter watched her enter the school with an enormous grin on her face she searched the area her eyes running over him and continuing on. He frowned, the smile was not directed at him he didn't know why but that sort of hurt him. He watched her continue walking down the hall before she sprinted down the hallway out of sight. He stood and quickly followed the direction she had gone, she was hugging a girl, soon followed by hugging a boy next to them. He scowled. Why was she hugging that boy?

"I can't believe your back so soon! I've missed you both!" Wendy couldn't stop smiling at her best friends. Lilly was an inch or two taller than Wendy. Her hair was down her back in an intricate braid and her bangs framed her caramel Indian skin. Despite wearing her hair in a braid she had a feather headband stuck in her hair followed by feather earrings. She hugged Lilly again in pure joy before turning towards Jax. Jax was tall his dark brown hair slicked back his skin the same color as his sisters. He smiled at Wendy his dimples showing and his bright pearly whites dazzling passing girls in the crowd. He was lean and muscular with a black leather jacket on despite the heat outside.

"Come here Babygirl, I've missed you, crazy." His voice was rough and quite; similar to his sister he used pet names for his friends. He grabbed her in another hug his arms going around her shoulders as he squeezed her small frame to him.

"I've missed you too Jax. I can't believe you guys were gone the entire summer. I nearly died!" Wendy out her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint, Jax chuckled and picked Wendy up and carried her off to their first period class. This was one of the only classes she shared with both her friends.

Peter sat in the back with his feet up on the desk glaring at the pair that had accompanied Wendy into the classroom. Both twins looked disappointed, rejected even, they whispered quietly to each other.

"Did she replace us?"

"With that bozo, I doubt it."

"She didn't even say-"

"Hi to us I know! What-"

"Crappery is this?!" Curly listened to the twins argue back and forth about Wendy. Him and Tootles were playing paper football on the desks his back was turned away from Wendy and the two new people. Tootles eyed the new comers intently between each flick of the paper football. They looked familiar but he couldn't place them, he didn't like the looks of them either.

Wendy sat at her desk as Jax sat ontop of her desk and Lilly in the seat next to her. They were telling her all about their trip over the summer and the new people they had met. She listened intently enjoying every moment of being with her friends.

By the time lunch rolled around Peter was fuming and Tink had disappeared terrified of making his temper worse. The twins moped around as they watched Wendy talk to the pair and laugh and grin and just be happy the way they made her yesterday. They had enough. Both boys stood up and headed over to the table. Wendy's eyes grew wide in shock as the twins headed towards her and her friends.

"Hey Wendy! What's up?" Logan stood behind her his hands on her shoulders as Logan pat her head.

"Hey guys what's uh what's going on?" She looked at them for a second, which one was Logan, and which one was Landon again? She took a moment to think before giving both boys a small smile. She had remembered.

"You didn't say hi to us this morning." Landon pouted, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his reaction.

"I'm sorry boys, I was just caught up in the moment of seeing my best friends again." Logan gasped and clutched his chest like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"I thought we were your best friends!" Landon nodded at his brothers reaction.

"I barely know you. These guys I've known since kindergarten." She started waving her hand between the brother and sister pair next to her. She sighed quietly before introducing her friends to the twins.

"Logan, Landon, this is Lilly and Jax. Lilly, Jax this is the twins Logan and Landon." The twins politely smiled and waved to both before focusing on Wendy again. Jax stood and excused himself to use the restroom, Lilly nodded and Wendy was too distracted by the twins antics to pay much attention. Peter stood and slowly followed the boy who was with Wendy. He knew where this boy was from. Jax walked into the hallway and spun on his heel to face the boy following him. Once he spotted him he smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello Pan." Peter scowled at the Indian boy standing confidently in front of him.

"What are you doing here Phoenix?" He was suppose to be in Neverland on his fathers designated soil. The deal was that they kept their land they'd stay away from mine and my boys. Peter thought to himself as he continued to glare at the boy.

"I'm here because I need an education. My father kept his end of the deal. We stay on our side and here back in America we are keeping up with are part of the deal." Jax gave him a smirk, he knew exactly how to get on Peter's nerves and he wasn't going to waste any moment of this.

"Why are you with her?" Peter clenched his fists that were hidden under his arms to keep his anger in check. He wasn't allowed to land a nice fist on pretty boy indians face or it would be war back in Neverland for his boys and him.

"Lilly? She's my sister, of course she'll be with me silly Pan." His smirk grew wider as he continued to aggravate Peter to no extent. He knew exactly who he was talking about but he wasn't going to give Peter any satisfaction of knowing that.

"Wendy. Why are you with Wendy?" Peter spoke through clenched teeth his anger spiking dangerously high, his fists hadn't hit anyone in a while, boy did he miss it.

"Wendy is my friend. I'm her best friend Pan, whats your problem? Have a crush on my girl?" Peter was about to react, his fist came up to strike the boy in front of him but he quickly retracted when Wendy came prancing out of the cafeteria with her arm wrapped in Lilly's both girls giggling with glee. Lilly like her brother smirked at Peter when she gazed his reaction. They had a lot of fun messing with Peter on their off days, they loved his violent reactions in the real world and his crazy and unimaginable reactions back in Neverland when he was unrestricted. Lilly flirtatiously winked at Peter and he scowled at the pretty girl he had once followed everywhere. Oh how people can change, he thought grinding his teeth.

Wendy caught the exchange out of the corner of her eye, did her friend have a thing for Peter? Why did it hurt her when she caught her friend flirting with this almost stranger to her? Why Peter? She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued on with Lilly. Lilly whispered something into her brothers ear before turning to look at Peter again and giving him a smile before tugging Wendy off into a different direction entirely.

"Come on Pan, you don't actually think a girl like Wendy would go with you. Here you're a worthless, pathetic, delinquent. She will never know you in Neverland. She's way out of your league." Jax turned his back to Peter and walked down the hallway, if only Wendy hadn't gotten in his way of destroying that stupid boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter stood in front of the punching bag, Curly held it still for him as Peter continuously pounded his red knuckles into the material. It's been a bloody week since he confronted Phoenix or Jax as he's know by Wendy. Wendy had gotten along with all the boys while being friends with the two Chiefs twins. Except when it came to Wendy and Peter she could never say anything to him and it infuriated and puzzled him. What had those stupid circle dancers said about him to her? He punched the bag harder making his knuckles sting with each hit of anger.

"Peter, chill you're going to break the bag again." Peter ignored his boy and continued to punch the bag. Hit after hit. Grunt of irritation after another he finally stopped.

"Look the twins arranged for Wendy to come over after school today. Can you be civil enough to her?" Peter could feel his face go red and contort into anger once again.

"Me? Civil?! I am always Civil to her. She's the one that ignores me dammit." He landed a few more punches he initially hadn't planned to make on the bag.

Wendy sat on her bed. She was waiting to head to school but she also didn't want to go. Peter hadn't said a word to her since Lilly flirted with him. Nor had she said anything to him but that was beside the point. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was just a stupid teenage boy no biggy. So what if he hadn't given her a dorky smirk or seen his eyes sparkle like they did the first time she saw him. So what?! He's a stupid boy! With that thought she stood from her bed and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She turned her head to look at her mother. Her long brown hair cascaded down to her hips and matched the color of her eyes.

"To school. I have to go in early for biology class." She didn't like lying to her mother but if she stayed here any longer her courage and confidence would plunge just as fast as it had skyrocketed earlier.

"Alright. Come home early." Wendy cringed.

"Uhm, mama I told you I had to stay after for drama class I volunteered to help set up the stage this week." Which wasn't a complete lie. She did volunteer but her day wasn't until tomorrow, and on Friday.

"Alright. Well, see you later then."

"Love you, bye." She opened the door quickly and left as soon as she could. She took a deep breathe and quickly walked to school. It wasn't far but it wasn't close either so unfortunately it meant she had time to think things through. If Peter hasn't talked to her this entire week why were the boys inviting her over? Well, the boys liked her, they became nice friends and were very sweet to her. When they weren't playing tricks or jokes on her. The twins had even taken her phone and put their numbers in it before giving it back to her at lunch without her even knowing. Well until they admitted it later on in the day.

She walked into the insanely quiet hallway a few kids sat on the floor by lockers with their eyes closed. They appeared asleep but Wendy didn't really care about them her mind was still swimming with thoughts as someone came running up to her from behind. She couldn't really hear the person due to earphones she had slipped into her ears when she had become uncomfortable with the silent halls. Someone grabbed her waist from behind and spun her around as she let out a shrill shriek of terror. Wendy was no scaredy cat but she had her moments when things got the best of her. The person chuckled and set her back down on the ground before spinning her to look at her. She reacted before her mind could process what she was doing she punched the person in the stomach. She froze in shock when that person had muscle but still managed to groan in pain when she punched.

"Damn it Wendy, that hurt." They fell to their knees in front of her and she finally got a look at who had grabbed her.

"Oh my God Curly I'm so sorry!" She reached out and hugged his head to her chest and rubbed his back. "I didn't mean to hit you, you just took me by surprise I'm so sorry!"

"Awww Wendy has a crush on Curly!" She frowned as another voice she knew all too well reached her ears.

"That's so cute!" The other voice pitched in and she glared at the twins who stood mocking her as she continued to hug Curly.

"I do not. I just injured him when he scared me." Both boys smiled and joined in on the hug, she was sandwiched between the twins as Curly still kneeled in front of her.

"I'm not gunna ask." She looked up to see Tootles rolling his eyes at the group. What truly startled her was seeing Peter arms crossed with no real expression on his face watching her and the boys. His face was an emotionless mask like it had been all of last week and she hated seeing him like that. It upset her greatly.

"Boys." The twins let go of her and Curly shot up from his position on the floor and stepped away from her when they heard Peter's voice glide into the atmosphere. She frowned and shook her head before turning away and heading towards her first period class.

"Wendy wait." She paused for a moment as she heard Jax's voice enter her ears and she continued walking as if she hadn't heard him. They weren't on the best of speaking terms at the moment. Of all the conversations and arguments she could get into with Jax it had to be about Peter. Who she wasn't the biggest fan of at the moment. It started Saturday when Wendy was talking to Jax and Lilly over at her house. They were watching movies and having fun and just relaxing.

* "So what's with you and those delinquents?" Jax asked as he placed the video game controller down, his character had just died on screen.

"What do you mean? They aren't delinquents they're my friends." Jax snorted and gave her an incredulous look when he saw her serious face.

"They steal, they get into fights, they get suspended. They are delinquents that don't listen to anything or anyone. They hurt people, and manipulate people."

"They do not. They're my friends." He snorted again and shook his head before sitting next to her to try and get her to see it his way.

"The boys, those dim-witted Twins, the one with ginger hair, the short one they are all mindless and stupid goons of Peter. There is a reason they're called the Lost Boys!" Jax mentally smacked himself for letting that slip.

"That is not true! The boys are sweet and smart in almost all their classes. Leave Peter out of this." He scowled at Wendy and she gave him a glare that if looks could kill her so called best friend would be double over dead in seconds.

"Peter is a delinquent little shit that causes nothing but trouble. He is a problem to society, and everyone around him. You need to leave him behind and his group of misfits." Wendy was shaking with anger, how dare he insult her new friends. Peter was not a 'little shit' nor was he a problem to those around him.

"You don't know what you're saying Wendy. Stop being so fucking stupid." If she was being honest with herself, that hurt her. She shook her head.

"Go fuck yourself Jax." With that she took off to her room in tears as she slammed the door.*

She hadn't talked to Jax since then, she didn't want to nor did she have too. Lilly tried telling her that Peter was no good but even she knew she was lying to herself as well as Wendy. She entered the classroom and set her books down and was ready to take a seat. Her arm was grabbed roughly and she looked up to see Lilly giving her a frantic look.

"Jax and Peter are fighting in the hallway." Wendy shot up from her seat and bolted down the hallway to find that the boys were indeed fighting each other.

"You leave her alone." There was a punch thrown in Peter's direction. He remained silent as he fought back, he had nothing to say. He had nothing he wanted to say out loud that was.

"What is it with you? Huh? Why do all the girls go for you? You're just an asshole. A delinquent. You're worthless." Jax kept taunting Peter as they fought, little did they know or realize that Wendy could pack a punch as well. She had managed to knock her best friend to the ground in one punch. Jax looked up at her in shock as he cradled his now bleeding nose. Peter didn't want to hurt the boy as much as he desperately wanted too, he didn't for Wendy's sake. He never imagined that she would be the one to draw blood from the boy she claimed as her best friend.

"Knock it off Jax. I'm tired of your shit. You claim to be my best friend but you've done nothing to support me. You've bashed on my friends, and have attempted to fight them." She rubbed her now aching hand and began to walk back to her class. It was still 30 minutes before school began and was already ready for it to end. Lilly quietly watched as Peter held his hand out towards Jax to help him up. Jax glared at him before grudgingly grabbing his hand to get up off the floor. The twins stared at the direction Wendy had left in utter shock. Curly smiled in approval and Tootles nodded to himself. He knew someone was going to snap, he just never expected it to be Wendy. The day went by quietly. Wendy kept to herself, the boys decided not to mess with her until they thought she was ok. Peter didn't say much that day either. Lilly tried to get Jax to talk but without much result.

It was a bad day for the entire group of Neverland occupants and poor Wendy. By last period Wendy had cooled off more and was quietly sitting in the back of the class drawing in her notebook.

"You know, that math equation looks wicked but I think it looks more like a teacup with a mouse sitting in it than an algebra equation." She looked up to see Tootles sitting next to her. Mr. Lois was a very relaxed man he didn't entirely mind if you did work in his class or not. It was your choice to fail or pass his class.

"Tootles, I'm not in the mood." He smiled at her, out of all of the boys she and Tootles weren't ones too talk much. He didn't exactly like her, or thats what she thought. He was ok with her, he didn't understand the spell she had put on his best friend but he accepted it. He was ok with it, she seemed like a nice enough girl. Could take care of herself, as she had demonstrated earlier that morning. She seemed like the perfect match for him, they were both short tempered, both had the unreasonable dream to never grow up. What they didn't know however was the fact that they both were crazy for each other. In one way or another. Tootles smiled to himself internally as he continued to think these thoughts.

"Common Wendy. What you did, that was badass." She smirked and shook her head at his comment.

"What I did, I feel bad for. Just an itsy bit but not much if i'm being honest." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"That's my girl!"

"You're girl? You barely even know me Tootles." He laughed at her and pulled her tight to him before finally letting her go.

"I know. Hey you still coming over after school." She sighed before putting down her pencil and looking at him.

"I dunno. After this morning I don't think it's wise." He nodded before grabbing her hand in both his.

"Please, please please come Wendy. The twins won't shut up bout you and neither will Peter. You have to come, you know I never beg but please come over after school." He brought her hand to his chest and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know." She said laughing.

"Wendy if you say no I will make the biggest scene possible and bring all the attention on us. I know you don't like attention, neither do I. So for the both of us just say yes." She gave him a frown before smiling and nodding at him.

"YES!" He hadn't meant to yell it out, the attention of the class turned towards them and looked at them questioningly.

"She said she would marry me! She said yes guys!" Tootles called out into the classroom; Wendy went beet red and she knocked him off the stool he was sitting on next to her. He landed on the floor but his hand shot up into the air.

"She said yes!" the class erupted into cheers before Mr. Lois laughed and brought the attention of the class back to him.

"You are so embarrassing, you said you wouldn't make a scene!" She whisper-yelled at the boy staring up at her from the floor with a grin on his face.

"It was an accident. I got excited to finally shut the guys up." She rolled her eyes at him before helping him up to sit back on the stool. He graciously took her hand and sat back up before shoving her shoulder gently.

"Glad to have you on the team Mama-bear." She frowned at him and raised an eyebrow at his unusual nickname.

"Mama-bear?"

"Yeah Mama-bear, you put the twins in their place, like a mother would. Yet you knocked the crap outa Phoenix this morning so you're like a bear." She shook her head in laughter before stopping to realize what he had said.

"Phoenix? You mean Jax." He nodded and mentally slapped himself for his slip up. She let it go, everyone was acting weird lately. Lost Boys, Phoenix, fairy. Something just wasn't right with them.

As soon as class had ended she walked out of the classroom with Tootles close behind her. She was thrown over someone's shoulder and dropped her books. She recognized the black hoodie Tootles had been wearing.

"Tootles put me down!" He laughed at her and continued walking, she looked up to see Peter holding her books she had dropped.

"Thanks Peter." He looked at her and nodded. She sighed to herself, he was just a lost cause in her mind. Tootles looked back at Peter and gave him a warning glance. He had heard her sigh, Peter was still ignoring her but wouldn't shut up about her when he was away from her. Tootles had walked out of the school with Wendy over his shoulder, she hung on his shoulder in defeat.

"Tootles, put me down damn it."

"No I'm good. You're fine right there. Unless Peter wants to carry you." She smacked his back.

"Put me down." She grunted in irritation.

"Here hand her to me." Peter spoke softly almost at a whisper but Tootles still heard him. He took her off his shoulder and held her still by her shoulders to keep her from running.

"Put her on my back, I'll giver her a piggyback ride." Wendy stood there in shock but slowly complied and walked away from the school with her on his back and the twins and Curly following close behind. It wasn't a very long walk to where they were living and Peter hadn't complained about carrying Wendy the entire way there. She looked up at the small house, it was cozy and neatly kept despite being taken care of by a group of boys. It was Peter's house and this is where the boys stayed most of the time despite their parents wishes. To be honest the background they each came from wasn't the prettiest so their parents didn't really care where they were like other parents would. That's what brought them together. The inside was just as neatly kept as the outside excluding the messy table they had left from breakfast. She picked up a cup out of curiosity only to make a disgusted face when she saw its contents.

"Who's was this?" She asked holding if arms length away from her in disgust.

"Mine!" Landon raises his arm in the air.

"Go clean it out, it's milk from I'm hoping this morning." His shoulders sagged in defeat as he took the cup from her and went to the kitchen with it.

"It's a lovely house honestly. But this table is gross." Peter laughed.

"I've been telling them that since day one." She smiled at him and then looked back at the table.

"I hate to nag but please someone clean this up." Logan walked to the table and mock saluted her before starting to clean up the table. Tootles places an arm around her shoulders.

"Mama-bear" he sang out and quickly took off to keep distance between her now clenched fist and his stomach. She frowned at him. She yelped when someone grabbed her from the waist and Tootles took her feet and they carried her down the stairs.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to watch a movie downstairs."

"You could have just asked!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter asked, she tilted her head up to see that he was the one who had grabbed her from behind.

"Fun? It's polite to ask people. What is it with you males and carrying me around everywhere you aren't cave men."

"No, but you are fun to mess with." Peter stated before they dropped her on a couch. Tootles sat on her legs before she could properly sit up. She sat up enough to be sitting up right.

"Tootles!"

"Wendy!" He mocked her voice. She frowned and groaned before going to lay back again. This time her back met a lap and she let out a startled shriek and sat back up.

"Sorry." She was blushing a bright red that made her cheeks go hot.

"You're fine. Go ahead lay back." She nodded and slowly did. She looked back up to see Peter staring straight ahead at the TV flipping through channels as she lay half way on his lap. The twins came charging into the basement room, one sat on her stomach while the other sat on the floor in front of her. Her breathing became shallower as the heavy boy relaxed on top of her stomach. Curly lay on the floor sprawled out as Peter flipped through channels.

"Put on a bloody movie before Logan suffocates me to death with his big butt." Wendy called out into the room, the boys laughed as Logan pouted.

"I'm going to go get snacks pick a movie boys." Peter went to stand up but paused when he realized he was trapped under Wendy who was trapped under Logan and Tootles.

"I would love to come with you Peter, or at least get out of your way but I'm kinda trapped." He laughed at her frazzled expression. He pushed Logan he went tumbling to the floor next to his brother he continued to watch the TV as if his fall hadn't phased him. It didn't but still. Tootles stood up and waited for her to move before he sat back down. Peter helped her up and she followed him up the stairs into the small kitchen. She hopped up onto the counter, Peter gave her a questioning look and she slowly slid off the top of the counter.

"Sorry it's a habit. I'm short so I like to sit I high places." He laughed at her before walking over to her and grabbing her by the waist to sit her back on the counter.

"Trust me it could be worse. Go ahead and sit there." She quietly nodded and picked up the bag of sour candy he had tossed next to her leg.

"Careful, those are Tootles' he loves candy. Stubborn donkey doesn't share with anyone." Peter smirked at her and she nodded.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?" He scratched his head and shrugged.

"Depends, besides you already asked me a question." She rolled her eyes at his response.

"What are we? I mean, are we friends? Acquaintances? Strangers?" He crossed his arms and looked down in thought before looking back up at her.

"I dunno. You refused to talk to me this week-"

"Refuse to talk to you? Everytime I tried you ignored me Peter." Her voice raised slightly in anger and frustration. He frowned at her.

"Don't raise your voice at me girl." He growled back at her.

"I'm going home. I'm obviously unwelcomed in your home, besides I told my mom I was staying after for the play to help set up. She finds out I lied I'll be six feet under by dawn." She jumped off the counter and started to head for the front door. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back into the kitchen.

"Stay, ok? I'm sorry." She stared down at the floor but slowly nodded and he heisitantly let go of her wrist.

I'm on bit of a writers block so bear with me while I try to figure things out more. I should have another chapter up soon. Thank you all for the reviews you guys are wicked awesome thanks for the love my amazing readers!


	6. Chapter 6

The week went by better than the week previous. Wendy and Peter began to talk more; to the point where Peter started playing tricks on her with the boys. Jax barely spoke to her but when they did speak it was brief and unintentional. She continued to talk to Lilly about everything and anything she could come up with. She had to admit her imagination had ran into high speed after meeting Peter. She was coming up with ideas and stories for Michael and John left and right. Wendy walked around her brothers room tucking them both in as the fell asleep to another one of her stories. Her father, a tall and burly man with a thick mustache came stomping into the room. Wendy quickly shushed him and pushed him out the door.

"I want you in bed by 11 your mother and I are going out, make sure they're in bed and safe." Before she could respond he kissed her forehead and was out the door with her mother.

"Yeah, alright I guess." She mumbled to herself. She began to straighten up the toys Michael had left lying on the floor. She collected them all and quietly placed them in his toy box. She heard a tapping on the window, out of curiosity she walked over to the window and quietly opened it without making a lot of noise. She peered out into the dark neighborhood scanning for whatever had made the tapping noise. She sighed to herself when she realized nothing was there and gently and quietly closed the window. She headed out into the hallway and closed the boy's bedroom door, she turned on her heel to head towards the stairs. There was a shadow that stood directly in front of her, it wasn't an ordinary shadow. This one didn't conform to her body's shape nor did it attach itself to the floor or walls like it should have. She took a deep startled breathe ready to scream before the shadow had part of itself wrapped around her mouth.

She heard the wooshing of air as if the apparition was shushing her. Her breathing became shallow and she tried to pull away from the thing grabbing her. She thrashed and squirmed against the odd thing holding her; she managed to wrangle herself out of the position and took off down the stairs in a panic. She looked back to see if it followed and realizing it hadn't she looked forward again. She fell backwards on the stairs and her hipbone smacking into the wooden stair followed by her head. She groaned in pain and a strangled scream escaped her lips as she saw the shadow looming above her. It grabbed her leg and dragged her down a few more steps before she regained her composure and slammed it into the wall. It flattened against the wall appearing to become a shadow of a tall boy. She backed up against a door, she grabbed the door handle as the shadow went after her again and slammed the door open as it jumped at her. She closed the door quickly and covered the bottom with a spare towel John had left downstairs.

She sat on the floor breathing heavy and feeling her head ache in pain. The creature inside started to violently beat on the door and she scurried back against the wall. She sat staring at the door until her eyelids became too heavy to stay open.

Peter stood in the ring ready to fight, he just needed to clear his head and the only way to do that was to fight. He had enlisted himself in illegal fights a year ago, it was the only way to blow off steam. He made sure the boys were home when he fought he didn't need any distractions. The bell rang and began to fight his opponent.

Tootles sat on the floor of his room his earphones blasting whatever shit music that was downloaded on the stolen device in his hands. He'd pick pocketed it off some girl, what a huge mistake that was. He irritatingly unplugged the earphone and threw the device at the wall watching it break into pieces.

"Shut up worthless mutt I'm watching TV down here!" He heard the shrill voice of his mother call up and rolled his eyes. He knew he was too big to lay under his bed but at the moment he didn't care and if his parents came in, which they wouldn't, he was safe under here. He laid back and stared at the railings of his bed. 'I need to pick up a new music player' he thought to himself as he heard his father come through the front door and begin yelling.

The twins sat in the swingset at the park watching the sunset and the park grow cold.

"When do you think we'll go back?" Logan looked at Landon and shrugged.

"When summer comes around I suppose." Landon nodded, to be honest he loved Neverland but he didn't want to go back.

"I don't want to go back. I like it here." Logan stared at him in shock.

"Why?!"

"Because Wendy makes it easier. She's showed us it's ok to grow up a little." Landon shrugged. She may not have been in their life for very long but the way she said things and helped them it didn't seem so bad to grow up. Wendy was gunna grow up. Why can't they grow up with her? She was their friend wasn't she?

"Wendy is still a child like us. What does she know about growing up?" Landon shrugged.

"She makes it seem alright." Both boys sat and thought about it. Was it really that bad? She seemed incredibly grown up for being a year younger than them. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

Curly sat in the basement reading the book he had stolen from Wendy's backpack earlier in the week. She hadn't noticed she was too busy arguing with the other boys to see him sneak her book out. He would give it back after he finished it of course. He just didn't feel like doing anything but reading, he wasn't going to mistakenly and accidentally wake up his drunken father. He hated his father, everytime he crossed paths with him he'd end up bruised and beaten until he hurt to even think of anything but the pain. He hated his father he hated his step-mother. To be fair he didn't hate her, just hated what she was doing. She married his drunken father and she cared for Curly and looked after him as if he were her own. Then he started to beat her, they argue and fight and she threatened to divorce him, which Curly saw the divorce papers in her bag, she's carrying out her plan. He hated how she was going to leave him with his drunken abusive father. He hated her for it. Why couldn't she take him with her? No she was just going to leave him behind.

Wendy's eyes snapped open from her restless and dreamless sleep she had fallen into at the sound of the door opening.

"Wendy? What are you doing still up?" She struggled to regain her disheveled thought process. Her father walked towards the closet and everything clicked.

"Daddy don't! There is something in there. Something dangerous!" She scrambled up to her feet and tugged on his hand. He pulled away and gently pushed her backwards.

"Knock it off girl." She struggled and pleaded to keep her father from opening the closet door. He did it anyway and nothing happened. It was silent and still. She peeked her head inside the closet and it was as if nothing had ever touched it from when her parents left. Well what the hell? Wendy thought to herself. Her father closed the door and pushed her up the stairs and into her still unfinished bedroom.

"Go to bed girl, it's late." He closed her door and it went dark in her room, she sighed deeply and headed to the bathroom in her room. She started the warm water and sat on the floor thinking. Had it all been a dream? A trick ofminds? She was with the twins too long they're rubbing off on her with their nonsense of mystical creatures and evil shadows. She stood and derobed to take her shower she caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped at the large purplish bruise forming on her hip. That shadow was real.

She ran up the steep stairs of the library running late on her study date with Lilly. She opened the heavy oak doors and rushed over to the table Lilly sat at.

"You're late." Lilly remained passive and stared at her textbook keeping her voice calm and unemotional.

"I know I'm so sorry. You know the twins." Lilly cracked a small smile and nodded. She did have time to get to know the twins during the semester. No help at all but a pair of goofballs and good friends.

"What did they do this time?" Lilly raised an eyebrow questioning her.

"What else? Pulling pranks on me. This time they tried coloring my hair using my shampoo, lucky for me I knew I was out so when I picked up the full bottle I got suspicious." Lilly laughed and shook her head, those boys were always messing with Wendy, except lately she'd been catching on quicker.

"Midterms are in two days start cramming. We're gunna be here all weekend." Lilly snuck the bag of candy across the table in Wendy's direction; she took a handful of colorful candy and tossed it back. Wendy jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and stuffed the rest of her handful of candy in her mouth out of panic.

"Not sharing candy how rude Wendy!" She smiled when she recognized the voice. She still wasn't the best of friends with Tootles but they had gotten closer. She tried to talk around the mouthful of candy but it sounded like gibberish.

"Shush Wendy we're in a library, now hand over the candy." Wendy laughed and continued to keep the bag of candy out of his reach.

"Nope. You get not candy unless you study. And I don't mean read a sentence steal the back and go I mean actually study whatever you need for your classes then you can share the candy with us." Tootles pouted but slowly nodded and took a seat next to Wendy. He grabbed a history book and began reading from the beginning. Wendy was starting her Biology study guide with her book in lap and her hand on the paper ready to write. Lilly sat back with a math book in her hand and the bag of candy hidden by her hip.

"What kinda history did we have? We're evil." Tootles outburst drew the attention of the two girls.

"History is never kind, nor is the present nor future. Haven't you learned about the revolution already?" Tootles shook his head.

"Neverland- never I've never read about this before." He quickly corrected his mistake and Lilly went to kick his leg out of fear of destroying the secret.

"Ow Lilly what was that for?" Wendy glared at her friend.

"Sorry I had a spasm in my leg. I didn't mean to kick you sweetheart." Wendy frowned at her but turned to help Tootles with his history problem.

"What have you been doing this semester sleeping?" Tootles blushed and cursed himself for actually blushing in front of a girl.

"Are you blushing? Tootles you've slept the entire semester away?!" Wendy put her face I her hands and groaned.

"I can't help it history puts me to sleep!" She took a deep breathe and decided she was going to help him even if it brought her grade down. She pushed aside her biology packet and grabbed the history textbook and gave him a pile of notebook paper.

"I'll give you the gist and you write notes. You'll study the notes." He nodded and grabbed a pencil to begin writing as Wendy quietly explained and read the textbook to him.

The library was closing and they were halfway done with the textbook and all out of candy. Tootles sat on the last step of the library and put his head in his lap. Wendy sat next to him and Lilly on the other side.

"I should head home my mom is going to kill me if I'm not home soon." Wendy stood and hugged Tootles as if to reassure him everything would be ok. She hugged Lilly as well and headed off.

"Lilly, I almost blew it."

"I know you did numbskull. We've had too many close calls we can't keep this from her."

"I know but Peter doesn't want her to know." Lilly nodded, he had an excellent reason for not wanting her to go. It was dangerous, Neverland was not a place to mess with it was dangerous unless you knew how to manipulate it. Wendy did not.

"I know but we can't keep lying to her like this. She knows something is up."

"I know." He sighed and stood up to head home. "Do you happen to have a music player I could borrow?"

"Couldn't pick it off a person again?" He shook his head no.

"Why don't you head home with me?" She knew about his home life she knew about all the boys' home life. That's why she had no problem with them unlike her brother who only saw them as delinquent evil doers.

"Better not, Phoenix hates me and I'm not in the mood to fight with anyone."

"Jax is in Neverland talking to my father during the weekend."

"Alright. I'll come with you." They slowly headed off into the direction of her home for the night.

The twins sat under the slides at the park as the sky became darker and watched the couples walk to and from places.

"Ready to fail midterms again?" Logan asked and Landon nodded. They never studied how they passed freshman year was a miracle, either that or Peter's doing. Logan sighed before standing up and smacking his head against the bottom of the slide.

"Shit." Logan crouched back down and groaned at the pain in his head, Landon cracked up laughing at his brothers mistake. Logan smacked his brother in the back of the head in frustration.

"This is why you two can't pass midterms." Curly startled both boys by his spontaneous appearance.

"Thanks Curly like you're any better." He laughed and nodded his head.

"Later boys I gotta head home before my father does." They both nodded and watched him jog away becoming smaller and smaller in their sight.

"If it weren't so late we could bother Wendy." Logan offered.

"Since when has that stopped us before?" Landon smiled at his brother and they both struggled to get up and rush in the direction of Wendy's home.

Curly walked into the house and made a B-like for the basement door.

"Nathan. Come here please." His head whipped up but he sighed in relief when he spotted his step-mother.

"What do you want?" He sighed keeping his head dow, she sat on the couch and held her hand out towards him. n and away from her sight.

"Talk to me Nathan. Please, you use to talk to me and now you don't. I don't understand why."

"Because you're leaving."

"What?" She stood up to approach him confusion written across her face.

"You're leaving. Divorcing him and running away. I'm stuck here with him and you get to run free. I thought you loved me, you told me I was like your own son. Now you're leaving me." Curly stepped away from her and headed down the basement stairs and locked the door to his room. He left her standing there in shock and remorse, she tried to follow him but it was no use he'd baracaded himself in and wasn't going to come out anytime soon.

Sorry for for the wait I had a bit of writer block hit me and sorry for any mistakes I type this story on my iPhone so autocorrect is a bitch. I love all of you who have read and commented on the story it means so much and actually helped me keep writing so I could update for you lovelies. You guys are amazing thanks again. :D


	7. Chapter 7

The twins sat on Wendy's doorstep feeling dejected by her shutting the door on them. Logan shook his head and stood back up and knocked loudly on the door.

"Wendy! Open up!" Logan called out to the unresponsive door. She quickly opened it risking getting hit with Logan's pounding fist. She jumped back as she saw his hand come swinging towards her.

"Logan I am trying to study!" He smirked at her and pushed the door open.

"And we can help!" She laughed and closed the door behind the two boys. They jumped on her couch and sprawled out across it. She smiled and shook her head.

"Then get upstairs and study." She paused and shook her head violently. "No, stay down here I'll bring my studying things down here!" She rushed up the stairs and grabbed for her books and notebooks and rushed back down the stairs to keep an eye on the boys. Both had stayed sprawled across the couch waiting for her to return.

"Dude Wendy that stuff is boring." She frowned at Landon, although she did agree with him she still needed to study to pass this semester.

"If it helps me get into college when the time comes then so be it." She nodded her head to make her point. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed a book from her pile and opened it up.

"What the hell is this?" She looked up to spot Logan with a geometry book, she rolled her eyes and snatched it back from him. What was it with these boys and being so confused about school work; they are in highschool for Pete sake.

"It's math. Do you not understand math?" He glanced at get and quickly looked away Peter had never taught them math going to school was just a way to pass time and maybe gain more members to their group. Never had they thought about learning real things, it was just someplace they could go to get away from the island sometimes.

"You don't understand math." She whispered quietly and confirmed her suspicions. She slowly took the book and opened it to the first lesson and set it on the table next to her. She glanced over at Landon and saw him struggling to read through her biology book. She heard him mumble under his breath as he glared at the writing before him.

"I'll help you both. With whatever classes you need I already helped Tootles today so why not? Alright sit both of you this is going to be a long night."

She went through the agonizing process of teaching Landon biology and Logan geometry. She'd teach one boy a lesson and leave him to try some work out on his own to help the other and continued with that proccess well into the night. She had nodded off as she waited for both boys to finish with the lessons she had taugh them seperately.

"Did you know a frog is an amphibian?" Landon questioned his twin as he read more into the chapter.

"What's an amphibian?" Logan asked as he concentrated on finishing his last math problem. She had to take him back to algebra in order to finish the equation he had been working on for geometry.

"It's an animal that lives in the water when they're babies they live and breathe water and when they get older they live and breathe air." Logan paused to take in what his twin had said.

"Cool." He stated before returning back to his work, he paused when his brothe had thrown a paper ball at his head and went to return the favor. He stopped when he spotted Peter's shadow near Wendy. The boys exchanged looks and slowly stood to keep the shadow from harming her. The shadow sometimes reflected Peter's emotions and needs; they knew this and feared what his current emotion was. They watched the shadow draw closer to her sleeping form on the chair her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on the back of the chair. It slowly picked her up and Landon went to reach for her but Logan grabbed his brothers arm.

'Lets see how this goes.' He mouthed to his brother. Landon frowned but nodded. They watched as the shadow picked her up and went up the stairs with her, both boys took off in the direction they had seen it go and raced up the stairs. They saw her form turn a corner and they quickly raced to catch up. They watched as the shadow placed her on her bed and try to put the blanket on her; all it could do was take the blankets shadow and place it on her. It grew frustrated with its new obstacle and the boys jumped into action when they saw it's eyes or where it's eyes would be go red and they raced into action. Peter must have been mad if his shadow turned so quickly. The boys wrestled with the shadow as quietly and quickly as they could; they had managed to restrain it as they walked down the stairs together.

Logan ran to the table and ripped out a sheet of paper. He wrote a small note to Wendy thanking her for teaching them and how they put her to bed when she fell asleep. Although it was half true they were grateful for her teaching them what she had during her period of study. With that written they raced out of the house and dragged Peter's shadow with them.

"Peter!" Landon called into the quiet and dark house as he gripped the shadow hard between his arms. Peter stumbled down the stairs in his sweat pants and his hair in a mess from sleep.

"What the hell do you want so late at night?" He scratched the back of his neck as he irritatingly spat out his question.

"Your shadow-" Logan grunted as he struggled with the shadow.

"Is after Wendy." Landon finished shutting the door behind them. Peter glared at the boys, that was preposterous his shadow had never bothered Wendy he had made sure of that.

"No it's not."

"We just brought it back from her house." Landon continued to struggle against the shadow and it's increasingly difficult struggling.

"Dude you need to get a grip on your feelings for her and your shadow. We just watched it take her upstairs while she was sleeping."

"Yeah and it put her to bed but got pissed off when it couldn't put the blanket on her." Landon continued his brothers sentence for him. Peter glared at the boys.

"I don't have feelings for Wendy. I don't know what's gotten into that thing lately." He targeted his glare on his shadow and then yelled at it to get to it's place in the house. It reluctantly got to its place and left the three boys standing in the house by themselves.

"Why else would it tuck her in to bed Peter?" Logan questioned.

"It tucked her into bed?" Peter stood there confused and amazed. He had fallen asleep earlier in the night he just couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to care. He remembered the dream he had though he couldn't get rid of it. It was etched into his memory permanently.

She had been sitting peacefully in her bed reading whatever book she had grabbed off the shelf. He saw himself sitting with her, his legs on either side of her and she lay back on his chest as she turned pages in her book. Everything changed the room grew darker and the walls twisted into vines as the Neverland forest took over her room. It wrapped around her ankles and slowly inched her off the bed his hands were bound behind his back by rope keeping him from reaching her and saving her. It ripped her from his side and she screamed for help. She screamed for him. He woke with a start sweat pouring off him, he grew mad and pitched the glass of water by his side across the room smashing it into small pieces. Not twenty minutes later the twins came pounding into his house and called for him.

"It tucked her into bed like she was a child. It got pissed off when it couldn't cover her up with a blanket on her bed. We assumed you had been pissed about something." Landon continued his story without pausing to check if he had been right about his assumptions on Peter.

"We wrestled with it to keep it from hurting her and brought it here." Peter nodded and sent both boys away for the night thanking them on bringing back the shadow. He thought back to when he first awoke from the dream his first thoughts being 'was she safe?' While his second almost third thought was 'Why the hell am I dreaming of Wendy?' He still couldn't help that nagging feeling of that one particular thought that had almost surfaced in his freshly awaken and panicked mind. 'I need to see Wendy.' He shook his head in irritation trying to push the thoughts away. He didn't like Wendy like that, liking her like that lead to love and love lead to growing up and he was definitely not going to grow up.

He woke up with his back aching from falling asleep on the couch in such an uncomfortable position. His first thoughts for the morning went to Wendy and then flew to his shadow. That damn shadow will jeprodize everything within minutes. He ran his hand through his hair and slowly stood up to get water from the faucet. He paused halfway when he heard a knock on the door. Slowly turning he headed to the door and without checking opened the door to find Wendy standing with her head down looking at her shoes.

It had taken her a lot of courage to bring herself here but she figured after what she had learned from the boys last night she'd try to help as much as she could before midterms the next day. She lifted her head to look at the boy standing before her. Her breath caught in her throat when she took the sight in. His hair was a wild mess, his eyes were the usually bright green reflecting confusion to her brown ones. He wore wrinkled sweatpants that almost covered his bare feet and he wore no shirt.

"P, Peter good morning I hope I didn't wake you," she rushed out her words as she stared back at her feet.

"No you didn't I was already awake." He grunted out his response while taking a step back to open the door wider for her to walk in. She heisitantly did and walked to the couch he had just woken up on. He shut the door behind her and grabbed the green beany laying on the arm of the couch and threw it over his unruly hair.

"Why are you here?" He questioned, he silently kicked himself for sounding so rude to her but she put it past her for the moment as she continued to respond to his question.

"Well I figured the boys would be here and might want help with studying for midterms tomorrow. I realize it's early but I don't know where any of them live I've only been here before." She continued to stare at her feet avoiding the temptation to look at him. She had discovered as the year progressed she had a massive crush on Peter and his lack of a shirt wasn't helping her.

"Alright. They should be around later. You can study here so you don't have to go home and come back." He stood up and headed into the kitchen for water like he originally planned, he paused and turned to face her. She was staring at him, her face turned red and she stared at the ground in shame for being caught.

"Do you want water?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. She glanced up to answer his question and immediately regretted it her face heated up again.

"Uh, uh sure thank you." Once she knew he was out of sight she opened her mouth in shock to finically let go of the emotion she hid in front of him. She fanned her face with her hands to cool it off from going into flames again. She froze and immediately dropped her hand when she caught him watching her as he handed her the glass of water. She thanked him and sipped at the water, he watched her as she grew red again and placed the glass on the table in front of her and shifted the bag on her shoulder. He was confused, why was she turning bright red? Why did she refuse to look at him? That's when it hit him and his muscles tensed. No. Could it be? No. It can't she didn't want to grow up either so it can't be. Can it?

He shook his head and grabbed her bag from her shoulder and placed it on the ground between them and opened it to dig out a book and place it on the table. He pulled out a few more and piled them up until her bag was basically empty of books and notebooks. She watched as he pulled out all her books amazed by the muscle on his arm as it flexed to pull the books out. He opened one of the books and skimmed through it before closing it and resting back on the couch and covering his eyes in irritation.

"I hate school." He mumbled, she avoided looking at him and picked up her history book to read it and study. He watched her as she read through the chapter; her hands skimmed over the page keeping track of where she had currently read. He leaned against the arm of the couch and lay his leg out behind her and the other hung off the couch. He couldn't help himself he brought her closer and sat her with her back against his chest and the book in her lap. She stiffened but slowly relaxed and sat back as she read on. He read over her shoulder and watched her write notes out in her notebook. She wrote with a purpose and nearly to keep track of everything she learned or needed help on learning.

He had dozed off while she read and wrote; he awoke to find a blanket tossed on his chest as she sat in the same position he left her in. He moved to take the blanket off it was too hot for it on at the moment.

"You started to shiver so I placed the blanket on you." She stated without looking back. He paused think about what she said, he shivered. No that wasn't from being cold, it was from you. He thought back to the dream. Why were they all focused on Wendy lately?

"Thanks. Do you want anything to eat?" She pulled out her granola bar from her sweatshirt pocket and showed it to him.

"I had snacks in my bag but thanks." She still continued to read on in her book. She was distracted and had been reading the same page for about five minutes now. Before he had woken up he had said her name. She had put the blanket over him when she felt him shiver behind her but as soon as she had placed the blanket over him he said her name. She froze afraid that she had crossed a line, Peter wasn't big on affection and often scolded her when she did things for the boys. It had clicked that he was dreaming of her when he let out a sigh and dug further into the couch his eyes never opening. She paused for a moment and sat back down in her original position and tried to read again. It was hard to do. When he had woken up she had felt her cheeks flush red and refused to look back at him.

"You ok? You've been on that page for a while now." She froze had he really been awake the entire time? He was exceptionally close to her now his head hovered over her shoulder as he read over her.

"I uh just got lost in thought I guess." She mumbled and turned the page thoroughly confused on what she was reading now. The door flew opened and Wendy jumped in fear and smacked her head against Peter's. She moaned in pain as she held her head.

"Damn it Tootles ever heard of knocking?" Peter growled out clutching at his head as well.

"Oh were you two preoccupied? I'm sorry go on continue to kiss or whatever you nasty kids were doing I'll be in the kitchen." He followed through with his statement and left to the kitchen where he knew he could eavesdrop on whatever conversation they would have going. Wendy was beat red and stood in the same place she had jumped up to. Peter held his head in his hands trying to calm the now raging headache he had.

"You have a hard head." He mumbled as he stood.

"Me, me? He's your idiot friend who doesn't knock." She shot back he frowned at her and pushed her over, she landed gracefully on the couch and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to pull her up off the couch. She squealed in panic and flaired her arms as he yanked her up quickly. She smacked into his chest her hand reaching to grab anything to steady herself. She turned bright red when she realized her hand rested on his hip. She backed away immediately and silently headed for the kitchen. She ran her hands under the faucet as Tootles watched her intently. She splashed her face with the cold water to cool her burning face.

"So did you sleep here last night?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the counter.

"No I did not. I came here this morning to help you boys study." She wiped her face off with the bottom of her shirt, she looked up to see Peter staring at her with wide eyes. She looked down and turned the faucet off and headed back to grab her textbook again. He had walked in at the wrong moment he had seen her wipe the water off her face with her shirt. Her shirt was lifted so he could see her stomach, she didn't have muscle but she wasn't fat, he could just barely see the bottom of her red bra she wore under the shirt.

"What's up with you?" Tootles asked staring at him with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to be honest with you Tootles. I can't stop thinking about her, she's been in almost every dream I've had lately."

"Dude you dirty dog I never knew you had it in you!" Tootles laughed and Peter struck him on the arm with his clenched fist.

"No asshole not like that." The door slamming shut brought their attention to the room Wendy was in. Both boys moved into gear to see if she was ok.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tink sneared her hands on her hips and her lip in a grisly curl of disgust.

"I'm studying for midterms." Wendy shot back holding her textbook in the air for Tink to see. Tink rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one leg jutting her hip out.

"Why here? Fucking nerd get out of here." Wendy stood in anger and approached Tink. She held a triumphant grin at her remark.

"Think you're funny? I don't remeber fucking laughing you sprite." Wendy over the time had grown increasingly irritated with Tink as the year progressed. Peter decided to interrupt before things got worse he put himself between both girls his back facing Tink. He took Wendy be the hips and spun her so she was facing the couch and gently nudged her in the direction. He turned and moved Tink by her shoulders and nudged her towards the kitchen.

"Knock it off. I'm in no mood for a fight." Tootles laughed and shook his head in disagreement.

"Dude common it's a girl fight let them hash it out. It'll make them feel better." Peter glared at him. Their attention was disrupted when the twins came pushing and shoving into the house laughing. They both froze when they realized how thick the tension in the room truely was.

"Oh shit." Landon whispered.

"I got Wendy." Logan whispered and headed towards the couch where an irritated Wendy sat glaring at the small blonde in her eye sight. He grabbed her and picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and took her upstairs with a few textbooks in hand.

"Damn it Taylors put me down!" Wendy screamed at the twin as he took off upstairs. Landon grabbed Tink by the waist and went to take her down to the basement to cool off. She kicked and screamed and threatened to be free but Landon continued his journey with a squirming fairy. Peter sat on the floor his head in his hands tired.

Landon placed the girl on her feet in the basement room and blocked her exit.

"Let me out Landon!" She growled at him she went to strike but he caught her hand.

"Not until you tell me your problem with Wendy." Tink straightened and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." She stated defiantly. He frowned at her and flicked her nose.

"Landon!" She cried smacking his hand away. He stared at her with his brown eyes that always made her break from the pressure.

"She's a bitch. She thinks she can come into this group and ruin everything we have. Everything we've worked for. I don't understand why Peter is so enamored with Wendy. I'm just as pretty as her or as smart as her. I'm just as adventurous as her and captivating as she is. Why her? I have everything she has." Tink dropped to the floor in a pout.

"It's a good thing to know you aren't self conscious and your self esteem doesn't need a boost." Landon whispered before sitting behind Tink and hugging her.

"Common Tink. Don't sweat it we all love you and Wendy both equally. Besides you know Peter he never wants to grow up he'd never even think of liking Wendy or you." She struggled to elbow the boy hugging her but he tightened his grip on her to keep her calm.

"You know what I mean. None of us want to grow up. We don't want to fall in love because falling in love leads to adulthood and none of us want that. You knew that from the very beginning and you joined us anyway. You both are our friends no matter what. We love you Tink." She sighed and leant against his chest thinking over what he had said. He was right, none of them were looking for love because they feared growing up that's why they were together in the first place. It wouldn't hurt to be a smidge nicer to Wendy would it? She thought, she'd have to think it over more to be sure.

Wendy sat on the floor her back leaning against the bed she assumed was Peter's. Her knees up to her chest and her head resting on them.

"Wendy it's ok. Tink just, she doesn't like people." Logan sat across from her trying to coax her out of her position.

"I don't understand why, why does she focus it on me? I've don't literally nothing to her, she threatened me the first time she saw me." Wendy's speach was muffled by her knees.

"I don't understand, yeah I'm not as pretty as her, sure I'm smarter than her maybe. I'm not as attractive as her but why the fuck does she pick on me?" Logan reached out to put a hand on Wendy's arm and used his thumb to rub her arm.

"Look, Tink is just very temperamental. I mean she's use to being the only girl in our group and now she's not. It's like a little girl who was just told her parents are having another baby. She's gunna get jealous and that's how Tink is she's jealous because you have most of our attention now. Don't take it personally, she just has to get use to you more." He patted her arm as he explained his idea on why Tink is the way she is. Honestly he had no clue why she acts the way she does but Wendy doesn't need to know that.

"I'm so sick of it. There is no need for her to be so rude. It's not like I'm screwing all of you behind her back for fuck's sake." Logan froze and tried to keep a calm composure when all he truly wanted to do was laugh at her remark; for several reasons too.

One, he'd never heard her swear much and it was hilarious when she did. Two, the idea of her screwing them all was ridiculous Wendy was like a sister figure or maybe (by the way she acted sometimes) a mother figure to them. Well to all of them excluding Peter. He struggled to regain composure and patted her arm.

"Don't worry Wendy it'll get better trust me she's not all bad." He heard her sniffles and panicked he was not good with crying girls. She lifted her head to rest her chin on her arms and he saw her red eyes glisten with unshed tears. Logan panicked and yelled out for Peter, Wendy rolled her eyes at the boy and hid her face again. She heard footsteps approach the room and the door creak open, she however refused to show her face. She knew she was an ugly cryer her face would get all red and contort into an ugly mask of grief.

"Come here." She heard his voice whisper to her from her side and she complied and crawled over towards Peter. He hugged her; he wasn't good with crying girls either but he did better than any of the boys would. He knew that.

Tink sat on the kitchen counter watching Wendy teach Logan math, her eyes were still red and she sniffles every few minutes but she kept a smile on her face for the boys. She heisitantly looked up at Tink.

"If you want I can help you study as well." She proposed the task to her but frowned when Tink shot her down.

"Why would I want help from you? I'm smart enough on my own." She watched Wendy slowly look away the feeling of hurt hidden away behind a thin smile and continued to help Logan work the problem. Tink felt bad, only by just a little though. Wendy helped the boys learn their subjects without confusing them more than they already were. Peter lay across the couch, he had dozed off watching Wendy teach the boys. Tink froze when she spotted his shadow she twinkled accidentally and caught the eye of Wendy. She gave her a questioning glance but in quick reaction Tink sneered at her to keep things normal. The boys froze once catching sight of the shadow; Wendy was preoccupied with her history book to truly notice their strange behavior.

To be honest Tink wanted to like Wendy she seemed like a nice girl but after all she's done to the poor girl that wouldn't be happening. She heard Peter groan irritatingly in his sleep and took off into action. She shoved Wendy off her seat making her fall.

"What the hell Tink?" Wendy called out in frustration. The shadow lurched forward but Tootles was quick to react.

"Stupid slut. Stay away from my friends; we don't want you here. We may act like we do but nobody wants you here and cramming use less shit into their heads they're just being polite." Wendy glared at the girl tears threatening to spill over. Tink panicked, Wendy was going to turn around and leave in the direction of the shadow so she slapped her.

"Tink!" Wendy's voice filled with shock and tears and Peter's loud boom filled the room. Wendy held her hand to her cheek to try and ease the stinging. Logan lead them into the kitchen to get her ice as Tink leapt at the shadow.

"Bad shadow. You leave Wendy alone she doesn't deserve your torment. You'll blow this for all of us." Tink chastised the shadow until it sank through the floorboards leaving her sitting on the floor. She looked up to see the shocked faces of Landon and Tootles.

"I panicked. It was going after her and I tried to keep her from seeing it. I panicked." She shook her head and walked out of the house closing the door silently behind her.

"I'm done. She doesn't want to act nice then she doesn't have too. I'll just leave, there is no point and staying with you guys when I'm obviously not wanted." She headed out of the kitchen to grab her bag, his hand caught hers and she sighed.

"Don't go alright. We'll talk this through." Peter spoke softly trying to coax her into staying.

"There's nothing to talk about." She yanked her arm out of his grip and walked out the door forgetting about her textbooks. She walked the four blocks it took to get to Lily's house. By then she was crying hard and it made it hard to see much of her surroundings. She fell to the ground by a tree and sobbed. Tink watched as she took off down the street and followed her the best she could, it strained her wings to keep up with the girl. As soon as she had left the house she had shrank to fairy form. To the normal human eye here she just looked like a small blue butterfly. She watched as Wendy collapsed to the ground and cry, she landed softly on her hand. Wendy looked up to see the butterfly on her hand.

"Hey there." She whispered thickly through tears. "You're such a pretty butterfly." Tink blushed madly at the compliment but knew it wouldn't be the same if Wendy had told her that herself.

"You're so lucky, you don't have a care in the world. You have others like you, I don't. I thought I had a group of friends but I guess I was just fooling myself. Playing a game I guess. It took a heartless little pixie to bring that to my senses." She chuckled dryly and continued on her rant to the pretty butterfly.

"I should have listened to her in the beginning. Now I have a useless crush on one of them and my only friend is Lilly. I just don't understand why Tink doesn't like me. She's prettier than me, more lovable than me, she's everything they need and I'm none of that. I just don't understand." She put her head down and hid it from sight. Lily caught sight of the girl and headed to her worried for her well being. Not knowing it was Wendy she gently tapped her arm. Wendy raised her head and sighed when she saw her best friend sitting across from her.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked studying her friend.

"Pouring my heart and soul out to the butterfly." She raised her hand to show off the blue butterfly perched on her finger. Lily raised an eyebrow, being from Neverland she knew exactly who this butterfly was. She caught the look of remorse and sadness etched onto the fairy's delicate face.

"Come on let's take you to my place. We'll get you all straightened out and smiling again." She helped pick Wendy up and Tink silently and closely followed the girls back to Lily's house. Upon entering lily wet to shoo Tink away but Wendy told her there was no harm and Tink followed in anyway. She ushered Wendy upstairs and turned to speak to Tink.

"Be careful certain rooms in this house strips Neverland beings of their disguise to show their true form. My room is a free room meaning if you enter any other room besides mine you're screwed. My dad is very protective of us." Tink nodded and tried to say ok but only came out sounding like a bell chiming. The girls made their way up the stairs and into Lily's room.

Wendy sat on the bed flipping through one of Lily's books.

"I can't find my copy. I was almost finished with it and now it's gone." She picked it up and flipped to the page she last read and read out of Lily's book.

"Curly has it." Tink couldn't help but offer her knowledge forgetting what form she was currently in. She twinkled and Wendy looked up curiously.

"Did that butterfly just ding?" She asked watching the butterfly go back and forth across the room slowly.

"Nope it was my phone sorry." Lily retended to take her phone out and look at a message that wasn't really there. Wendy shook her head and continued reading.

"Oh and by the way I think Curly might have your book." Lily spoke watching Tink go back and forth between her desk and the bed.

"Damn it Curly." She mumbled quietly under her breath in irritation; he was always taking her books while she was in the middle of reading them. Lily laughed at her friend, Tink couldn't help but join in causing the tinkling bell sound to ring through out the room. Wendy brushed it off as Lily's phone again.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks went by slowly, dragging on making the year seem longer than it truely was. Wendy was still not speaking to Jax, and slowly warmed up to the idea that the Lost boys truly did want to be her friend, again. Tink and Wendy were still thick with tension between them although Tink wasn't happy with the way things were going she let them slide. She had to protect Wendy. Tink walked behind the boys on the sidewalk as they headed down the road from Wendy's house to the little diner after school.

The boys loved the diner it replicated an old fiftys diner with its smooth bright polished booths and seats. It's jukebox sat on one end of the room, the bright glistening counter that reflected the pale blue color onto the ceiling from its bright lights above. The boys were enamored by the small restaurant. The restaurant sat down the street from Wendy's home who currently wasn't in at the moment because she had taken her brothers to the park.

She pushed Micheal on the swing as John swung back and forth on the monkey bars. She watched back and forth between the boys keeping an eye on them the best she could. She hated taking them to this park it was too close to the road for her liking. Stupid people drove too fast down this street, never been an accident but there was always time for that to happen. She walked to stand in front of the swing to make faces at Michael as he swung in front of her.

"Wendy! Wendy! Look at me!" She turned around to see John swinging upside down from one of the Monkey bar loops.

"Please be careful John." She turned around to keep an eye on Micheal again. He jumped off the swing in time for her to catch him out of shock and quick reaction. Her heart raced as she placed him back down on solid ground as scolded him for not warning her. He sheepishly looked down and took off towards the slide. She heard a cry of pain and spun to see John on the floor clutching onto his knee. She grabbed her bag and headed over to him.

"John what happened?" He had tears rolling down his cheeks and was sniffling profusely. She opened the bag and took out the small bundle of first aid equipment she had packed. She looked at his ripped jeans to see torn skin and blood that colored his naturally tan flesh. She took a wipe and cleaned up the dirt and glanced up to see Micheal slide down the swing and looked back down towards John. She sprayed anti-bacterial on the cut and searched diligently throug the bag for a bandaid. She knew there was one there. She looked up and couldn't find Michael on the slide. She bolted up right while telling John to stay there.

That's when she spotted the tiny boy running across the street, her heart leapt up into her throat. She was frozen in fear and couldn't force her body to run to grab him. She spotted the car speeding down the road in his direction. It grew harder for her to breathe and she couldn't get her feet to move. The car was close!

"Michael!" The scream ripped itself from her throat even if her feet couldn't rip themselves from being rooted to their spot. He stopped to look at her standing directly in the road. Time slowed for both Wendy and the small child as he spotted the car coming his way. It seemed like forever but was really mere seconds. It had taken Peter only two seconds to react and grab the boy from the road and sweap him to the sidewalk in his arms away from the driver who continued to speed down the road still unaware of what was about to transpire. Peter held the boy to his chest trying to catch his own breath as he placed the boy down on his feet. Michael dashed to Wendy and hugged her tightly.

"Michael oh my god. I'm glad you're safe oh my god I almost lost you." Tears fell down her red cheeks as she gripped the small boy to her chest in a hug. "Don't ever cross the road with out me again. I'm so glad you're safe." He held onto her tightly before slowly letting go and taking off towards his brother who sat in shock on the floor. His wounded knee forgotten as he hugged his brother. Tink and the Lost boys who had seen everything go down stood in shock before Tink made her way to the boys. They were fond of Tink and she was them, she's been over to Wendy's with the Lost boys and even in her disguise. Of course the two boys could see her as a fairy because they were still children. She soothed Michael down as she played with his hair and found the bandaid for John's knee.

Wendy still stood in shock, she slowly walked over to Peter.

"Thank you so much." He looked down at her and scratched the back of his neck. He had just saved a kid. Wow. He'd just, wow. He thought and tried to make his thoughts clear again.

"It was uh, no problem. I mean, I had to do something." He shrugged still trying to un muddle his jumbled thoughts.

"I should reward you." She stated feeling greatful for Michael being saved and not injured or worse! Dead on that road.

"I should reward you with a kiss." Wendy was timid in her answer but what he had done was so completely amazing.

"A kiss!?" Peter stood still in shock. No she couldn't kiss him that would lead to love and love leads to being an adult and being an adult is growing up. No. But she could would it be that bad? She was confusing him and it showed clear as day on his facial features. Wendy nodded at Peter's bewildered question. She wrung her hands together becoming increasingly nervous as she waited his remark.

"Uh um ok." He was still confused and couldn't really think clearly so he said whatever his mouth and brain could come up with. She leaned forward on her tiptoes to reach his height and he automatically took a small step back in reflex and shock. She paused suddenly feeling rejected and discouraged. She started to lean back into her original position until he moved forward closer to her, that was all she needed and she leant forward again.

Tink fumed as she watched what was going down she stomped heavily towards the two and grabbed Wendy by her ponytail and yanked backwards. Wendy squeaked in shock and pain and stumbled backwards and ungracefully landing smack on her butt.

"Tink!" Peter yelled at her but was a little relieved she had stopped whatever was going to happen. Yet somewhere he never really knew existed was mad at Tink for ruining what was about to happen.

"Peter!" Tink yelled back at him. She was furious she was not going to let her kiss him. Never! It was unfathomable! Preposterous! They hadn't noticed that Wendy had stood back up brushed herself off and went to grab the boys and take them home to never leave her sight again. The lost boys sat by the swings in shock about what was about to happen until Tink interrupted. They had been playing with the two boys with Tink before she had stormed off. When Wendy had approached them her facial features were passive and she collected her things and her brothers and left.

Tink felt bad, that stupid envious jealousy monster had struck her. She couldn't control her emotions and actions when it took over and boy did it take over. Tink silently cursed herself for letting herself be so vulnerable to this foreign creature of an emotion to her. She took off to try and cool down to think straight because that stupid green monster was still there inside her wreaking havoc on her emotions.

Wendy sent the boys upstairs to take their baths, lately it seemed as if she were the only one taking care of her siblings. Her mom stayed late for work and her father was rarely ever away from work leaving her to take care of her brothers. She turned the stove on to start boiling the water as she walked around the kitchen doing dishes and pulling out ingredients. She tried to keep her thoughts passive refraining from thinking about what happened mere minutes ago. She tried reading her book or washing more dishes, even cleaning the kitchen but her thoughts still circled around what happened.

"Wendy what are we having for dinner?" She turned around to see John with wet hair and his pajamas on. She smiled at the boy before taking the clean towel off the hook and using it to dry his hair more.

"Noodles." She replied as she handed him the towel to take to the laundry room, he came back with a comb to brush his hair with.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" He questioned using the shiny metal door of the fridge to comb his hair. She smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Soon I promise. Now go help Michael please." He nodded and rushed up the stairs to help his brother leaving Wendy alone with her thoughts once more. Before her thoughts could wander into the furthest and darkest parts of her mind Michael and John came running down the stairs snapping her out of her funk.

"Hey boys, dinner will be ready in a few minutes go set up your places." They headed off into the living room to set up for their dinner. There was a knock at the door, she trusted John to check it out because she knew he was old enough to do it on his own. She heard the mumbling of words being exchanged but couldn't make out what was said or who was at the door. She heard the door close and things got quiet.

"John. Is everything ok?" She paused and quietly listened for any movement or sound.

"Yeah just waiting in the living room." He called back, she heard movement in the general area of the living room and relaxed a little. She slowly drained the noodles and placed the food in bowls for the boys and headed out towards the living room. Her eyes focused on the ground to not trip over their toys or books laying about the floor she completely skipped over the short male figure watching her from the small couch. She placed the bowls on the trays the boys had set up and smiled at them when she looked up. Both had a large grin covering their faces and she turned to return to the kitchen. That's when she caught sight of the male sitting on the couch watching her intently. She let out a startled squeak of surprise and distress. Both boys and the person on the couch started to cackle with laughter.

"Damn it Tootles! What the hell-"

"Ah ah ah Wendy. There are children present." He smiled at her smugly before she turned red with anger and embarrassment. She turned to her brothers and pointed a stern finger in their direction.

"You heard no swears come from my mouth. Got it?" Both boys nodded with a grin John mock saluted her and Michael mimicked his older brother. She turned her finger and attention to Tootles.

"You. Kitchen. Now." He silently followed her into the kitchen awaiting his scolding. Once she knew she was in safe distance from the boys she spun on her heel.

"What the hell are you doing scaring the crap out of me by sneaking into my house!" She began to yell in the quietest whisper tone she could muster. He looked at her and smirked slightly before pulling her into a hug. His arms went around her head and he pulled her head down to his chest, he made it so she could barely resist against him.

"Calm down Wendy it's ok. I didn't sneak in your brother let me in." She squirmed in an attempt to get away and scold both boys but he held her still.

"I came to see if you and Michael were alright." He still hadn't released her from the hug and she slumped defeated against him, there was no use in fighting him really.

"Can you let me go please, I need to breath." He laughed and let her go, she struck out and punched him on the chest out of frustration. He stumbled back in shock while rubbing where she punched.

"You hit hard." He mumbled, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. He went back to her and hugged her again, this time she didn't fight back instead she placed her balled up hands on his hips.

"You ok? We saw what happened and Peter was the only one who could move fast enough to get there. We were playing with the boys when Tink took off." She nodded her head slightly and took a deep breath.

"Tink feels bad for what she did." Wendy rolled her eyes in irritation. Tink would never feel bad she thought. Tootles rested his chin on the top of her head, he caught sight of the shadow but wasn't quick enough to react. The area where his eyes would be glowed bright red and charged to pull Tootles away from Wendy. He flew across the room from the sheer force it used to rip them apart. He landed against the front door, the boys ran to see if he was ok. Wendy stood frozen in fear and shock still in the kitchen.

"Tootles! Are you ok? What happened?" John was just reaching his side when he slowly pulled himself up on his elbows.

"Go, run. Hide you and Michael don't come out until me or Wendy come for you. Go now!" Both boys took off to hide in the house. The shadow advanced towards the boys and Wendy let out a scream of terror. It's one thing for this to go after her but to chase her brothers froze her with fear. The shadow turned and headed towards her, it was quick and had her in it's form in seconds. She squirmed to get away but it just tightened it's grip.

Tootles rushed to get his phone out, he hit the playback button on the recording and Peter's voice rushed out of the speaker. Tootles had recorded Peter in one of his rages toward the shadow in case of emergencies. This was an emergency. He was too busy trying to find the recording he hadn't noticed the shadow had lifted itself and Wendy off the ground. Once the shadow had heard it's owners voice it dropped Wendy and took off. She landed with a thump her elbow smacking into the ground landing on her knees and shins. She shielded her head from impact and her fingers tingled with pain. She groaned in pain a few tears falling from her closed eyes.

Tootles regained his composure and bearing and went to check on Wendy. When he reached her she was trying to get up on her unburised elbow. Her breathing came out a litte ragged as she gasped at the shooting pain in her body.

"I'll go get the boys. I'm taking you to Peter's."

"No. I'm fine. Just get me an ice pack from the fridge." She managed to pick herself up to a sitting position. He went to grab her an ice pack and placed it against her elbow. She hissed at the pain and struggled to stand. He pushed her back down and she shot him a dirty look.

"That damned monster keeps attacking me. It messes with me at least every other week." She began to mumble to herself in frustration and irritation at the shadow.

"Yeah I'm taking you to Peter's." He put his arms under her knees and under her arms. She squirmed in pain.

"Put me down Tootles. I don't want to go." He ignored her and walked towards the stairs. He called up the stairs for the boys and they heisitantly came down the stairs and followed Tootles out of the house. Wendy fought with Tootles the entire way and the boys walked quietly behind them silently amused at their sisters behavior. By the time Tootles had made it to Peter's Wendy was irritated and making it difficult for him to carry her. She lay limp in his arms staring up into the pale blue sky.

"I hate you." She mumbled as she saw the house enter her vision.

"Yeah well I can live with that." He replied while kicking at the door with his foot. Peter came to the door furious with the obnoxious knocker. He paused when he saw Wendy slumped in Tootles arms, to be honest he panicked as he caught sight of the bruises on her knees and shins. He opened the door for them to come in, that's when he spotted the two boys behind Tootles following with quiet observation. Tootles placed her on the couch and she quickly struggled to sit up but he pushed her right back down again. Her brothers came and sat next to the couch.

Peter pulled Tootles to the side.

"What the hell happened?" Tootles frowned at Peter and explained what happened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He sighed and went into the kitchen to grab some ice to put on her knees and elbow. He came back to the couch where she lay on her back half turned as she playfully grabbed at her brothers. She had a smile on her face as they dodged her good arm as she grabbed at the air hopeing to connect with a little boy. They giggled when she'd get close to them, Peter silently watched her play with the boys however he didn't expect for her to over reach in an attempt to get a little Michael and fell off the couch. She groaned in pain and Peter jumped up to go grab her off the floor but she had managed to sit on the floor and grab Michael and smuther him in a hug with her good arm.

"Rawr! The green monster has you Rawr." She growled out her words pretending she was a monster who had grabbed the young boy. He squealed and giggled and attempted to get out of her hold, in his cause he accidentally smacked his heel into her bruised shin and she let go in pain and let a long deep breath out. She played it off and continued to grab the boys from her new position on the floor. Peter walked over to her and placed the bags of ice gently on her legs and the one for her elbow next to her leg. She quietly thanked him and rested her elbow on the bag of ice still grabbing for a child as they teasingly passed by her. She pulled out her phone as she felt it vibrate she answered it in one swipe.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you girl?" She winced at her fathers harsh tone.

"Daddy I'm at the park with the boys." She caught Peter's gaze as she spun her web of lies to her father, she glanced away.

"Bring your ass home! It's late girl where are your brothers?"

"They're with me Daddy. Is it alright if we just stay at Lily's it's getting late. The boys have already ate." Her father mumbled a few foul words under his breathe and sighed.

"I don't give a damn. Be home before your mother and I get home from work tomorrow."

"Yes daddy." She hung up the phone and placed it on the table beside her hand and lay her head on the table as well. She heard the tinkling of bells and slowly raised her head to see Tink standing at the bottom of the stairs stretching and run her hand through her disheveled blonde hair. She couldn't help the thoughts that entered her mind. Tink spotted Wendy on the floor and froze. Wendy slowly crawled her way to a standing position. She hissed in pain and wobbled unsteadily on her feet.

"Come on boys let's go to Lily's." Both boys smiled and cheered, they raced to the door and waited patiently for Wendy to shakily make her way to the door.

"Wendy stay. You're hurt just stay, I'll stay upstairs." Tink told her before turning and heading back up the stairs she gently shoved Landon aside as he was walking down the stairs. He went to question Peter what had happened and spotted Wendy holding into the door knob trying to keep a straight face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked taking in her appearance.

"I'm asking the same question." She mumbled back. Tootles took it upon himself to grab her again and she groaned in irritation. He placed her back on the couch as Peter took Landon into the kitchen. He relayed everything Tootles had told him.

"You've gotta be shitting me. You realize it attacked them because you and Tink were arguing twenty minutes ago right?" Peter shook his head in frustration. This had to stop before that damn shadow blew everything for them. They headed back to the living room where Wendy held Tootles back with her feet as she talked on the phone.

"Give me the phone Wendy."

"It's my phone Tootles!" She shouted back at him before putting the phone back to her ear. Her brothers watched amused by the way Tootles was reacting. They were smart boys and picked up on certain behaviors, they were smart for their age. More mature than others would expect from children. They knew clearly what Tootles hadn't figured out for himself. He had a crush on Lily.

"Wendy!"

"Tootles!" Peter and Landon watched amused as well.

"Yes Lily I'm sitting with him now." Wendy smirked at Tootles as he glared and made a grab for the phone and narrowly missed. Peter laughed as Tootles slumped defeated against Wendy who continued to talk on the phone to her friend. Peter went and sat next to the boys on the floor. Michael smiled warmly at the teenaged boy and crawled into his lap. Peter was shocked to say the least, no child except for those from Neverland showed affection towards him. John looked at his brother sitting with Peter and smiled before going back to look at Wendy.

Michael leant back and rested against Peter, he felt awkward but slowly and surely relaxed with the little boy sitting in his lap. Wendy had hung up sometime as Michael layed back with Peter. She had dozed off on the couch with John laying on her stomach and Tootles at the other end of the couch. Landon lay on his stomach on the floor with Tink laying against him. She had come down when she heard the yelling between Tootles and Wendy. From then on Wendy and Tink never looked or said a word to each other and it remained peaceful in the room. The room was calm and over half the group was asleep when the front door slammed open. Wendy's eyes burst open in shock and she jumped a little. She saw Curly stumble in with a half conscious Logan attached to his side. Logan was bruised across his face and blood dropped from his nose and lip. Despite her pain she jumped up placing the still sleeping John on the couch and limped her way to the boys.

"Kitchen now." Curly mumbled still dragging Logan behind him. Wendy followed and looked back to see the group still asleep except for Peter who was quietly trying to figure out how to keep the little boy asleep and move him off his lap. Wendy limped into the kitchen and began to grab a few paper towels to wet and clean Logan up with.

"What happened?" She whispered as she gently placed the paper towel to the cut on his lip. He hissed in pain and looked at Curly to speak for him.

"Pheonix." Wendy paused confused by the name and then it clicked. They called Jax by his middle name.

"What the hell did that idiot do?" She mumbled while wringing out the now bloody paper towel and trying to rewet it with cold water.

"He was, talking shit, about you, and Peter." Logan wheezed out almost every other word in his sentence. She silently shushed him so he could regain his normal breathing.

"Whatever he said wasn't worth it. You shouldn't have gotten into a fight." She responded to the silent argument he shot her with his eyes. She smile lightly, "looks like one twin ain't pretty no more." He let out a small chuckle at her comment.

"Yeah my brother." He wheezed out still making her laugh as he played along with her joke. She hadn't noticed Peter walk into the kitchen as they joked around and as she cleaned Logan up and applied first aid. When she was done and he had regained some of his strength she trapped him in between the counter and her body. Granted she was so much smaller than him he still hasn't regained enough strength to push her to the side.

"What shit was Jax talking about us?" She stared into his eyes as he squirmed.

"Just talking shit Wendy. The usual."

"If it was the usual you wouldn't have felt the need to get into a fight with him. Logan what did he say." Wendy had gotten closer as she glared at Logan trying to get him to talk. He snapped under her gaze, she may be tiny but she held a power to her the boys could never ignore.

"He called you names Wendy. Said you were whoring around with Peter and the others. That you put out for delinquents like us." Logan's eyes had a mix between guilt and anger boiling inside them. Wendy took a step back her thoughts swirling inside her head faster than she could put them together. The only words she could put together was, "That fucking asshole." She shook her head and walked back toward the living room to check on the boys. Peter took his chance and headed to Logan.

"What happened." He whispered standing next to Logan.

"He started calling her names. He was with his Indian friends from Neverland; started calling her a Neverland whore. Saying she's been with all of us. So I took a swing at him. He fought back and threatened to take her with him to Neverland to show her a 'good' time. Good news is he looks worse than me." Peter had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down and keep his shadow who was lurking in the doorway of the stairs.

Wendy unfortunately took that moment to walk back towards the kitchen and spot the shadow as she passed by.

"Tootles!" She called out in panick as she saw it get closer. Peter ran to block her as the shadow grew closer. It was a long night for all of them as they stayed in the living room well into the night.

It had been a few days and Wendy had his her bruises well from her parents, she was walking down the hallway with Tink by her side. They weren't friends, nor even acquaintances but they could tolerate each other now. It was after lunch, Tink had the same class as Wendy and stuck by her side. Tink wholeheartedly volunteered to be with wendy. Her twinkle sound at the table made it clear to the boys she was going to watch Wendy as Peter stewed at something that had happened earlier in the morning he hadn't told anyone about. Whenever Peter stewed someone made sure to be by Wendy at all times. It was harder to control the shadow the closer Peter grew to the small brunette.

"Wendy, get to class." Tink murmured as she heard the oncoming commotion of a fight. Wendy gave her a curious glance but continued in the same direction. Tink gave out an annoyed grunt and followed the girl. Peter stood glaring at one of Jax's new friends who smirked back at Peter.

"Take it back." He gritted through teeth. The boy smirked.

"I don't think I will. Wendy is just too hot to pass by. How was she in bed? Maybe after her I can take your blonde friend for a test drive."

"Fucking shut up you filthy pig. You leave my friends alone. You even touch or look at those girls in any way I will beat you to a fuckin bloody pulp." The boy gulped as he took in the change in Peter's demeanor. His eyes were cold and dark and eminated with danger. He was tensed ready to strike and the boy could tell. He heard rumors about Peter, how he really could do what he threatened. How it hadn't stopped him before. The boy panicked and quickly sped off and slamming into Wendy at the same time. He froze in fear when he realized who he hit. She glared at him and landed a punch across his nose.

"That's for starting fucking rumors. Neither Tink nor I would ever touch you with a ten foot pole. You respect women not treat them like whores." She pushed passed him grabbing Tinks hand and heading to class with her in tow. Tink had gathered more respect for Wendy, she could have stood by and made the situation worse for herself. She didn't have to stand up for Tink as well but she did anyway. She even pulled Tink with her to keep her from being criticized even more. She hadn't let go of Tinks hand until they sat down in their seats which surprisingly was together during this class. The bell rung and the class quieted down as Mr. Scottfield stood to begin the days lecture. He was a short man with round eye glasses that rested on the tip of his nose which was round and constantly red like he had come out of a blizzard. He was lean but scrawny at the same time, he always looked timid whenever anyone entered the room. There was one thing that stuck out the most to Wendy about him. His dislike for Tink.

"For our final project of the year I will assign you partners and we will be working on dreams. I understand that it's not easy working with partners in an art class but I believe this trial will work out well." He began to rattle off names, groans or cheers spurted from different parts of the rooms as they recognized their names and their partners.

"Wendy it looks like we don't have enough people to pair you up with someone. You'll have to work alone."

"But sir what about Tink? Her name wasn't called." He glared at Wendy before turning it towards Tink who scowled back.

"Well I guess you both are partners." With that he turned his attention to the rest of the class ignoring both girls. He continued on with the assignments instructions and the girls sat awkwardly next to each other both silently coming up with ideas on what to do.

After school Wendy walked home by herself to think and clear her head. She hasn't noticed the boy she use to call her best friend sneak up behind her and drag her away from the sidewalk. She kicked and screamed to get away but it was no use. He pulled her off to a small clearing in the woodsy area off the trail. He let go of her and she jerked out to punch he dodged it and pushed her against a tree.

"Isn't it little Wendy. Long time no see huh?" She scowled at him and kicked connecting with his knee. He went down but used his forearm to pin her by the stomach to the tree.

"Not nice Dee Dee." she frowned at the nickname.

"You lost all right to call me that when you started those rumors." She spat out her voice laced with hurt and anger.

"Rumors? Common Wendy you know it's true. You're a whore and its all Peter's fault. I told you to stay away but you didn't listen." He had gotten up on his feet and stepped closer to her. She glared at him hoping for someone to come and see him harassing her and help. She pleaded in her head for someone, anything, anyone to come help her. He pressed himself against her and she head butted him, he moved at the last minute sending her head knocking into his chest. He stumbled a little but managed to keep her pinned. She grunted in irritation and began hoping someone would save her once again in her mind.

"If you had just listened we wouldn't be in this problem Wendy. We'd be happy, my sister wouldn't be against me. You wouldn't be against me everyone would be happy." His head grew increasingly closer to hers and she panicked. Before he could get any closer something ripped him away from her and sent him crashing into a tree a good distance away. She looked up to see the shadow slithering through the light towards her and she screamed. It disappeared before her and she backed up against the tree in fear of its location. She hadn't realized she had backed up into the shadow, it wrapped its long translucent black arms around her. She shut her eyes in fear. She opened them what felt like seconds later to be I'm her room. She spun around to search for the monster that kept coming for her. All she found was her open bedroom window.

Wendy hadn't spoken to anyone, Lily included. She was terrified and didn't kwas terrified of her own thoughts and emotions, she didn't know what to think. She had to settle this. The boys knew something about this monster and he was going to get answers damn it! She shook her head in irritation and marched out of the living room and into the kitchen were the boys were currently hiding.

"What is that thing?" Curly gazed at her in shock, for being a mute for days she had a strong confident voice.

"What thing?" Peter asked, he knew exactly what she was talking about but he wasn't about to tell her the truth.

"You know exactly what thing! That, that monster that only messes with me! That shadow!" She glared at Peter awaiting a response. What she didn't know was that he was just as stubborn as she was.

"There is no shadow or monster Wendy. You must be imagining things." He looked away from her, he felt terrible for playing with her like this but she absolutely couldn't know about Neverland.

"Damn it Peter I know you're lying to me. That thing only comes around when you're angry and leaves when you're brought up in conversation around it. I'm not stupid Peter. What the hell is going on?" He glared at her and the way this conversation was going wasn't helping at all.

"It is none of your concern what that thing is Wendy leave the subject alone." He growled out to her taking a step closer to her in irritation. She took one towards him in an attempt to show she wasn't backing down on this one.

"If it's after me it is my concern Peter." They had both gravitated towards each other. She poked her finger into his chest as she spoke.

"I'm sick of it terrorizing me. I'm sick of your secrets. I'm sick of your hot and cold attitude towards me Peter. What the fuck is that monster that's after me and why is it attached to you as well?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his chest.

"It's not your problem to deal with Wendy. Let it go."

"No." She stood on her tip toes out of reflex to get closer to him in another subconscious reflex to show she wasn't backing down. Before Peter could reply an irritated Tootles spoke up while rubbing his temples to keep his headache at bay.

"Shut up both of you. Just fucking tell her Peter, it'll slip up sometime. I'm so sick of this secrets shit." Peter glared at his friend while Wendy shot daggers into the side of Peter's head. Logan and Landon agreed with Tootles comment while Curly remained silent. He honestly didn't care as long as everyone was happy at the end of the day.

"Stay out of this boys." Peter warned giving each a look that put them in there places. Wendy yanked her arm out of Peter's grip and turned to leave the house. She wasn't in the mood for his mood swings with her own temper ready to spark. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back toward them, she stumbled and punched his chest in anger.

"I can't tell you because it will put you in danger. You knew we weren't the kids you were suppose to hang around. You see the fights we get in, you see the danger we put people in. We are the kids your parents warn you about not to get involved with. I'm keeping this from you for your own protection." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and without sparing any of them a glance she left out the door leaving it to slam behind her. She was frustrated but so was he.

"Peter just tell her it's only going to get worse." Tootles wanted Wendy to know. He wanted her to come with them. She was amazing, she cared for them when they got into fights and came out bloodier than their opponent. Hell she even cleaned up a battered, bruised and unconscious Peter after one of his fights. She puts them in their place. The twins are more respectful to their teachers and actually know Math and Science thanks to her. Tootles now knows history! She sometimes even cooked for them, she is almost always with them and knows everything about them. Excluding Neverland. She deserved to know.

Wendy roamed the streets of the little town fuming still. Her brothers were at her grandmothers while her parents were on business trips. She stayed because she told them she'd be staying at Lily's house. Which wasn't a complete lie she was, but she was also with the boys at Peter's. She'd been roaming for hours just walking around going in shops walking back out and continuing on. She was just thinking, trying to piece things together or letting her mind wander over useless things. She couldn't wait for the year to end, only a few more weeks and she could relax.

She gave up and sat on the curb watching the cars lazily go past. The street was quiet except for the few people who walked past her without sparing a glance. She zoned out watching cars go by and people walk on the opposite sidewalk.

"What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" She looked up startled by the in recognizable voice she had heard. She was greeted by a tall boy, he had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes that gazed down at her. He was built much like Peter, she thought as she looked back down.

"Excuse me?" She asked, she hadn't really caught on to what he had said.

"What's a girl like you doing all alone out here? I mean you're pretty and delicate so why are you out on the streets alone?" She raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance she was still mad from the whole Peter problem.

"Don't you know how to flatter a girl." She spit out still keeping her sight ahead.

"Well, why are you out here?"

"That's none of your business good sir." She replied with a sigh and finally caving in and looking at him. He smiled at her.

"I'm Hunter. I'm actually new in town I start school next year. I'm already out for summer break." She nodded.

"We'll aren't you lucky." He laughed at her and gave a small nod contemplating her reply. He studied her when she looked away from him, she was small and very attractive. Jax wasn't lying when he said she was attractive. He had descriped her perfectly but skipped her name, he had called her by some odd nickname. They had been friends for a while, him and Jax that is. They met at camp when they were younger and had been instant friends. She had a bit of an attitude but he didn't mind she was interesting when he got a rise out of her. She rolled her eyes and stood up to dust the dirt off her shorts.

"I've got to go." He stood to rise next to her and soon towered over her.

"Well it was nice meeting you.." He paused prompting her for her name. She nodded.

"Wendy. It's Wendy. Nice meeting you Hunter." She turned and headed back down the street and down the path she had previously taken. Before she could take in her surroundings she found herself in front of Lily's. She hadn't been inside in a while considering Jax lived in the same house. She felt terrible. She timidly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" She looked at the tall beautiful tan skinned woman standing in front of her.

"Hi Mrs. Kiowa, is Lily here?" Wendy shifted from foot to foot she hadn't seen Lily's mom in forever. She had long brown hair that flowed in curls down her back she had a wide smile with pearly white teeth and red lipstick lined and filled her full lips.

"She is out back with Tara." She smiled at Wendy and let her in the door to head out back. The backyard was covered in trees and lush bright green grass. Tara and Lily sat under one of the taller more filled trees with dolls in their hands. Tara was small with light brown eyes that sparkled as she laughed. She had her light blonde hair up in a ponytail with a small blue now to go in to match her little blue dress she sat in.

"Look Tara, cousin Wendy is here!" Lily whispered into the girls ear, her head shot up and she took off to hug her cousins best friend. They called Wendy cousin Wendy because she was always with Lily so technically in her eyes Wendy was an honorary cousin and a great one at it too.

"Wendy, Wendy! Come play dolls with us!" The little girl pranced on her tiptoes in hopes of it working to persuade her friend.

"I dunno.." Wendy trailed off with a bright smile on her face. The girl pouted and tugged on Wendy's hand and tried once again.

"Please Wendy please!" Wendy slowly shuffled her feet forward in a sign of acceptance as the girl tugged her hand. She squealed with glee and sat back in her spot waving frantically at Wendy to hurry up. She sat on the dirt next to Tara and smiled at Lily.

Lily caught the small pull in Wendy's smile betraying her true emotions. She was anything but happy. Yeah she was playing and having fun with little Tara but the smile didn't reach her eyes and the laughter was forced. She knew something was wrong with her best friend and she had an idea what it was about. She quietly excused herself from the girls playing and went into the kitchen to face her mom.

"Uwetsiageyv what is wrong?" Her mother often spoke in their native tongue to her and her brother as a way of keeping their language alive.

"Nothing, I uhm I need to go call someone real quick. I love you Agitsi." She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek. She raced up the stairs and pulled out her phone to call Tootles. He answered on the fourth ring.

"What's up?"

"What the hell did you do to my best friend?" She could hear him sigh from the other line and she raised an eyebrow awaiting his reply.

"She blew up on Peter because he refused to answer her questions." Lily rolled her eyes and silently lifted the curtain slightly to see Wendy and Tara still playing.

"Neverland again?" She sighed moving towards her bed in irritation, she plopped down and lay on the bed making the springs creak with the pressure.

"Neverland again."

"Tell Peter he needs to tell her the truth she's in danger not knowing more than she is when she knows. She'll be prepared and she'll know how to handle it. I won't have my best friend getting hurt because he's too damn stubborn."

"I understand, don't you think I want her to know too. I'm trying to get Peter to tell her it's not that easy Lily." She scowled on her end of the line.

"Make him tell her or I will." She threatened her voice laced with anger and venom.

"Cool it Tiger Lily, I'll get him to tell her give it time."

"Don't you Tiger Lily me Tootles I am at my wits end watching him hurt her and it's been long enough." She ended the call and slammed the phone on the desk before taking deep breathes to calm herself down. She walked down the stairs and back out towards Wendy and Tara.

Tootles watched Peter punch the bag repeatedly, each hit sounding worse and worse the smack echoed around the room.

"Peter, you need to tell her." He shot a glare at the boy on the sidelines and continued to pound the bag with his sore fists.

"I know that Tootles. I can't." He grunted out every other word talking around his hits.

"It'll be worse for her if she doesn't know. She doesn't know how to fight your shadow. She is in more danger not knowing than knowing about Neverland." Peter hit the bag harder his knuckles stinging with pain.

"I can't." Peter shook his head and steadied the bag and rested his forehead against it sweat pouring off him in buckets.

"If you don't, Tiger Lily will." Peter glared at Tootles and he equally shared the glare with him.

"Fine. I'll tell her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning class, as you know we will be wrapping up all our fundraising soon for our class trip. Yes this may be the only time you go to London, I still expect you all to behave. That means you Mr. Peter and friends." Tootles shot her a dirty look while Logan and Landon pouted.

"That's not nice Mrs. Smith." Curly frowned at her as she raised an eyebrow at his response. Wendy sat in the front in the same position, in the same seat as she did the very first day of school. She refused to talk to the boys over the weekend and still refused to talk to them even now as they sat in the back silently arguing with each other.

"Wendy." Her heart leapt up to an incredible pace and her hands began to slowly shake in fear. It's been a whole year and she still couldn't take being called on. What now? She thought to herself.

"Yes Mrs. Smith?"

"Do you have your signed permission slip?" Wendy frowned. Her parents weren't here to sign it. They left before she could even talk to them about it.

"I uh," she was cut off before she could finish her motivation crushing sentence.

"Actually Mrs. Smith she left it at my house so I brought it in for her." Peter stood and handed in the paper with the signature he had made the shadow go fetch from her parents in his rough calloused hand.

"Well, thank you Peter. But why was it at your house?" Wendy glanced back at him and shakily stood trying to think quickly on her feet.

"I left it at his house because I was helping him with class work and studying for finals." It wasn't a complete lie. Mrs. Smith looked between the two and nodded taking the slip from Peter's hand.

"Alright then. Please sit." They followed her instructions and sat back down, Wendy glanced at Peter as he watched her. They caught gazes his passive as hers was shock, she spun around and faced the front of the classroom. Why? How? Why is he helping me? How did he get my mom's signature? The thoughts swirled around her head uncontrollably. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at her ridiculousness. It had been an entire school year and she still didn't know what she had drawn on her binder cover as the year progressed. It to her eyes was a bunch of scribbles and swirls in different colored ink.

"Alright well, we have two weeks left until the trip I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors during this time frame. I'd hate to see any of you suspended and unable to go." She smiled at each student and sat at her desk letting the kids do whatever they pleased she had nothing left to say or teach them.

The day went by slowly even lunch had gone by againizingly slow for her. She stayed with Lily for lunch in one of her classes to study for the final exams. Peter sat at the lunch table watching the door to the cafeteria waiting for her to walk through and join them at the table.

"She's avoiding you." Tootles sat with his arms crossed and his chair tipped back on two legs.

"I can tell, where the hell is she." Peter's temper had sparked considerably.

Lily sat across from Wendy as she studied her history book, she glanced up every few minutes debating when or if she should really tell her. Now she knew what Peter meant. She glanced up and caught sight of his shadow, she quickly picked up the charm bracclet she had made Wendy that was laced with magic to keep the shadow from harming her.

"Why aren't you wearing your bracclet?" Wendy looked up and studied the silver bracclet with the dream catcher and thimble charm swinging from it.

"It was bothering me when I wrote." She took the bracclet from her friends hand and slipped it back on her wrist. The shadow slowly inched away from Wendy. It's eyes glowed as it caught the bracclet on her wrist and the girl sitting across from her. The bell rang causing the shadow to bolt and the girls to stand.

"Wendy we have to head to class." Tink stuck her head into the classroom, she had been spying the entire time. She nodded at the small blonde girl at the doorway and gathered her things. She said fair well to Lily and headed off to class with Tink. They sat together in the art class and immediately began working on their project. Mr. Scottfield always ignored them during this class and didn't care what they did. Wendy carefully painted in the dark greens of the background as Tink painted in the bright blues and oranges. They were nearly finished. Wendy shifted and removed the bracclet to keep from decorating it with the paint resting by her arm.

"Why did you take your bracclet off?" Tink questioned, she knew what the bracclet did and tried to make sure Wendy had it on all times of the day.

"I don't want to get paint on it." She continued to move the paintbrush across the canvas in short strokes. It had taken half the class period but the girls had officially finished their project. Wendy stepped back and observed the painting, again much like her binder she saw nothing but blobs of paint and shapes.

Tink however saw the true picture. It was gorgeous. The lush trees of her home stuck out of the painting making her feel like she was back in Neverland. The bright blue of the girl's dress and the smaller figure behind her contrasted sharply with the darker colors. She had painted Wendy, and Wendy had painted her; both stood small in the forest together. Neither had defined facial features but it still flowed with the picture. In the far right side of the painting she had realized Wendy had painted Peter's shadow watching both figured as they stood in the forest.

She looked at Wendy and saw the confused look on her face.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Wendy shook her head the frown present on her face as she studied they painting.

"I don't know what we painted. It's just blobs of paint to me." She whispered, that's when it clicked for her. Wendy couldn't see Neverland in the painting where as everyone around her could. She was different. Blind to the child's imagination, to everyone around them they saw their dreams and emotions presented by Neverland in the painting. Wendy was far more matured than most to see it herself. She had to experience Neverland herself to finally see what she had created and expressed so beautifully in the painting. Tink frowned.

"It's alright, it's still beautifully done. You did an amazing job Wendy." Tink gently put her hand on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy looked at the small girl and gave her a small smile in appreciation.

"I couldn't have done it without you Tink." They had cleaned up and returned the art supplies to their rightful places, Wendy had put the bracclet back on and signed the bottom of the painting. Tink did the same and carefully put the painting on the rack to fully dry and sat with her back at the table.

"Wendy, I've been having trouble with my English class. Could you help me?" Tink nervously eyed the room and then dropped her gaze to Wendy. She sat in shock at the question but slowly nodded and pulled out paper and a pen to help Tink.

The day had gone better than Wendy had expected. She found herself smiling again at the small things. After school she had decided to go with Lily to walk around the mall to relax. Both girls wandered from shop to shop and catching up with each other on useless conversation. Wendy wasn't paying attention as she listened to Lily talk about her cousin and smacked into someone.

"S, Sorry my fault." She couldn't help the stutter that snuck it's way back into her voice.

"Oh hey Wendy, it's no problem. Accidents happen." She looked up to see the boy she'd met on the street days ago.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Lily stepped between the tall blonde boy who smiled down at Wendy. She felt something off about him and she didn't like it. He may have been attractive but looks can be deceiving.

"I'm Hunter, I'm an aquantance to Wendy and a friend to Jax." Lily rose an eyebrow in question.

"You know my brother?"

"Are you Lily? If so I do know your brother." Lily still didn't like him but she let it slide, he couldn't be that bad right?

"I am. How do you know my best friend?" She crossed her arms still interrogating and sizing up her opponent.

"I met her a week ago on the street corner." Lily nodded and took Wendy by the arm and politely excused themselves.

"It was nice meeting you Lily." Hunter called out as she rushed Wendy away.

"Likewise." She called back, however she wasn't being entirely honest. She lead Wendy over to the quiet food court aligned with bright neon signs of fast food joints. She pushed her into a chair and sat across from her.

"Let's get some snacks I'm starving. We can share a plate of nachos."

"Yeah sounds good." Lily smiled and stood leaving Wendy behind to stay at the table. Wendy looked around her observing the unusually quiet mall her gaze caught Hunter's as she turned. He smiled and waved at her, she gave a small short wave back and looked down at the table. He was everywhere, he unnerved her. She smiled when lily say back down in front of her with the bright blue plastic tray melted in certain areas due to extreme heat and overuse. She quickly grabbed a chip and stuffed it in her mouth.

"You ok?" Lily questioned while studying her friends now distressed facial features. Wendy sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing is ok. I've been avoiding Peter and the boys all weekend because I'm mad that they won't tell me anything. They never do I have to figure it out on my own. My artworks I can't even decipher anymore the project with Tink was just a blur of colors randomly thrown together. That's another thing why is Tink being so nice? She hates me! Peter somehow had my permission slip for the class trip we're taking and honestly I don't have a clue as to how he got it. Everything is so difficult and confusing." She took a deep breath after her long rant and continued to stare down at the table top.

Lily grabbed her hand with hers and brought her attention up.

"Hey it may be confusing but trust me its ok. Everything is going to work itself out I promise. Before you know it everything will become clear."

Wendy smiled at her friend and removed her hand to pick up a chip and stuff it in her mouth.

"After this we can head home so you can think and do your work." She nodded and the pair continued to talk and eat.

The weeks passed by quickly, Wendy and Peter rarely talked. Everytime he tried to tell her he couldn't form the words or she'd be gone by then. After he had made his decision about telling her, he had another dream. Wendy was sitting on the couch with him in this one she was quietly reading her book sitting next to him. He had his arm draped across the back of the couch behind her shoulders. Only he could see the floor flood with the dark liquid of the Neverland sea. Before he knew it she was standing on Hook's plank her toes off the edge of the wooden cracked board. Her face contorted in fear and a silent scream came out as Hook slashed her back with his sword, she pitched forward in pain and slowly fell towards the water. He was helpless to save her; bound by the ropes of the many pirates under Hook's control. He had woken with the cry of her name stuck in his throat. Sweat poured off him as if he had been the one to fall in the sea, and not her.

After that he couldn't bring himself to talk to her and tell her. He couldn't put her in that danger. Yet not telling her was making it awkward and rocky between them. He hated it. The class trip was in a day, he had packed his things and made sure his shadow was hidden and away to keep from causing trouble. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her damn it. He dropped the bag he was holding and headed out the door to go find Wendy. He searched the streets as he headed toward Wendy's house.

He found her on her front step talking to a male taller than her while Michael and John raced each other in the front yard. He paused in confusion, she was smiling at the male as he talked to her. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she laughed at something he said.

Wendy glanced at the boys as they ran the length of the sidewalk, Hunter blocked most of her view which irritated her to no extent. He had come up to her house as she sat on the steps playing with her brothers. She kept a polite smile on her face as she talked to him. She pretended to laugh at the cheesy joke he's just pulled on her. Something still felt off about him to her, she crossed her arms in an attempt to bring comfort to herself. She caught movement out the corner of her eye and she turned her head.

Peter came walking up the sidewalk closer to the boys, both stopped in their tracks and came running towards him. Michael was first and attempted to jump in Peter's arms. He caught him with ease and rested the small boy on his hip. John hugged him from the waist and smiled at Peter. He looked up to catch Wendy's gaze, he'd face emotionless as she watched Peter interact with her siblings. The male had turned around and was watching as well.

"Who's that?" Hunter turned his head to glance at her. He saw her watch him with intent, he caught the movement of her lips as she quickly bit her lip and shook off whatever had come over her.

"Peter. He's my-" by then Peter had walked up the sidewalk with Michael on his hip and John following close behind.

"I'm her boyfriend. Wendy can I talk to you?" Wendy's eyes widened in shock before she stepped aside and let Peter in the house behind her.

"I uh I gotta go. Bye Hunter." She turned and headed in behind him closing the door behind her. She spun around to face Peter.

"What the hell was that!" She shrieked as Michael slid down Peter's leg and took off with John into possibly their rooms. Well that's what Wendy thought. They had hid behind the wall of the stairs listening in with eager ears.

"I didn't like him. I had to find a way to get him to leave. Besides I need to talk to you." He shrugged off her comment, he knew the boys were at the stairs.

"Boys can I pleases talk to your sister alone." He heard the slow shuffling of feet heading up the stairs.

"I don't want to talk to you Peter." She glared at the boy and began to walk past him in irritation. He caught her arm and spun her back around to face him again. She twisted her arm out of his grasp and shoved his chest as she tried to take off again. He grabbed her wrists and kept her steady in front of him.

"Just listen to me please." She stilled and refused to look at him.

"Hear me out, I need to tell you this. The shadow- the monster I know what it is." She glared at him but remained silent in a sign for him to go on.

"It's my shadow. It's not a monster in the sense you're thinking of. It wants to protect you not harm you.-" she pushed him away.

"That doesn't make sense Peter, that thing is a monster. You're shadow?" She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ease the headache. She sighed and gestured for him to continue.

"Just listen alright. That monster is from Neverland, and that's where the boys and I are from. The monster is my shadow and it gets aggressive when I'm mad. It gets protective of you when I'm, when I'm." He hesitated and scratched the back of his neck. Why could he say? Jealous? That's the word that fits.

"When I'm ticked off. It doesn't mean any harm to you. Neverland is dangerous that's why I haven't told you about it. That place is why we are the way we are." He watched her patiently for a response. The thoughts swirled around her head in an endless loop that confused her. Neverland?

"Why can't you just tell me the truth Peter. Why the hell do you have to lie to me?" Her voice was raising to the point she was almost screaming at him. He scratched the back of his neck, this was harder than he thought it was going to be. She took his hesitation as a sign of him concocting more lies. She had enough. She slammed her fist down into his chest and repeated the process again when she took the other hand an did the same thing. He let her beat on his chest in anger to let her cool off.

Once she had gotten most of her anger out she slumped against him as he caught her arms once more and held her up.

"Tell me the truth Peter." She whispered.

"I am. And I can show you. Your slip is sighned for the trip tomorrow, I'll show you when we get to London." She sighed and pulled away from him, she walked to the couch and sat on it with her head resting on the cushion and her back against the arm.

He slowly headed for the door his eyes rarely leaving her form on the couch. He left quietly shutting the door behind him. That was no where near how he had wanted it to go. He sighed and silently headed back for the house.

"Neverland. Who does he think he is messing with my head like that." She mumbled as she walked around the house cleaning up the boys room while packing their bags for another trip to Nana's. Nana was the nanny who took care of their grandmother at the old folks house.

"You're going to Neverland!" Michael came running into the room shouting with joy.

"What are you talking about?" Michael jumped into her lap and began to play with her hair as he spoke to her.

"Peter said you're going to Neverland together. You haven't heard the stories of Neverland? Logan tells me all about it. It's full of birdys and pirates and at night the forest gets evil unless you have someone with you." Wendy listened to the boy eagerly tell her his knowledge of Neverland. She was intrigued by his description and stories. It was well into the afternoon by the time Michael had finished all his stories. John had gone to play at a friends house the entire time before he'd have to go on his trip.

"Alright silly go play I have to go call Tootles." Michael scurried out of the room and down the stairs. She picked up the phone that rested on the side table she had left it on while talking to Michael. She scrolled down to find Tootles' name and called it.

"Hey what's up." His voice came out soft and quiet like something was bothering him. She wanted to ask why but she had more important matters to discuss first.

"What the hell are you and the twins telling my brothers? What the hell is Neverland?" He sighed on the other end.

"Why are you asking?"

"Damn it Tootles I want fucking answers. Peter came here talking about that monster being a shadow and Neverland. Then I hear from Michael that you've been telling him stories about this place."

"So Peter finally told you?" She grunted in irritation and Tootles took the as a sign for yes.

"What did he say exactly?" Currently Tootles was watching Peter pound his red raw knuckles into the punching bag. He'd been doing this for a while now pausing only to use the bathroom or drink water but even then that was rare.

"That the monster that keeps going after me is his shadow. That it's trying to protect me from Neverland which is apparently where you boys are from. Michael has been telling me all sorts of stories about Neverland, Tootles. Care to explain who's lying to me?" Her voice was laced with anger and frustration and even a smidge of betrayal. They kept lying to her. Why?

"No one is lying to you Wendy. We'll show you it's true." She scoffed, she'd heard the same response from Peter only hours before.

"Don't make that sound at me Wendy. I promise it'll all be clear tomorrow." She continued to argue and rant to the boy as he patiently listened and watched both Peter and Wendy. When Wendy had gotten of the phone she was so mentally drained she had fallen asleep with Michael and John as she told them their bedtime stories.

She woke with a start which was odd considering she couldn't remember dreaming that night. Michael was rolled up into her side, she carefully rolled off the bed and headed back to the room that held her packed bags. Nana was heading over in a few minutes to pick up the boys to head to their grandmothers. She picked up her bags and headed down the stairs with them before heading back up to change her clothes.

By the time Nana had come to collect the boys Wendy had cleaned the house once more and Tootles had come to get her fifteen minutes ago. They headed off towards the school they were about to be running late soon if they didn't pick up the pace.

"Sorry Tootles. I didn't think Nana would take as long as she did." Tootles smiled and nodded.

"It's alright besides now we can show you the truth." Wendy cocked her head in curiosity, what truth? Tootles whistled lowly making them both stop in their tracks. That's when she saw it, the black shadowy monster that skunked in the shadows of the tree line beside them. She couldn't help the automatic reaction to grab Tootles in fear and hide behind him. He laughed quietly to himself at her reaction. He pulled her bag off her shoulder and set it out in front of them along with his. The shadow grabbed the bags from the floor and stood in front of them silently watching Wendy and Tootles.

"It's not going to harm you Wendy." He took her hand and headed down the street her eyes never leaving the shadow as it disappeared into the shadows of the tree line. They had made it to the school with a few minutes to spare before they began to load the bus. Her bag sat with Tootles' at the curb next to the bus that was being loaded by the tall and pale bus driver. Tootles led her into the bus and towards the back where the twins and Curly already sat. She sat quietly next to Landon as they talked amongst themselves.

"Ready for this trip Wendy?" Logan asked, he put his arm around he shoulders in an attempt to calm her shaking form. He knew what Tootles had done to freak Wendy out. She sat lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the change in people holding her nor the bus starting up and heading out. She fell into a troubled sleep as they took the 2 hour drive to the airport. Peter rested his arm around her, mad at himself and at his home. If he hadn't been from Neverland she wouldn't be so confused and irritated with them all.

They woke her up as soon as they approached the airport making a surprisingly smooth transition from bus to plane. From there she was out again sleeping between Peter and Tootles in her chair. He didn't have to show her how to get to Neverland from London, he just wanted to delay the inevitable. She looked so peaceful sleeping curled on her side, her head in Peter's lap and her feet in Tootles' lap. Her breathing was even and her dreams finally began to swirl in her mind.

It would be only a few hours until they landed and were able to separate from the group to head home. Either way it would be a full day for everyone. The boys were anxious, Lily was on guard she originally wasn't going on the trip, but she had to keep an eye out for her best friend she couldn't let her be in danger. As they began to land each boy was lost in his own thoughts too busy to realize they were almost home. Wendy awoke with a groan and sat up to find the boys quiet and distant, she shook her head and glanced over at Lily.

Wendy sighed as she waited to get her luggage from the bag claim, from here they had to take a train and honestly she was tired of traveling despite having slept the entire way. The train felt like it took no time at all but it was crowded as she got off with the group. Many people passed ignoring the group of teenagers with few chaperoning adults. They were dressed in suits and others in casual clothing, Wendy couldn't help trying to observe everyone and everything around her. As a class they would be heading to the London Eye after being assigned rooms. The hotel was extravagant, the walls were beautifully painted and the wood work gave it a peaceful yet elegant look and feel.

After being assigned a room with Lily the group head down the busy streets making their way to the London eye. She watched fascinated as the guards stood immobile and statue like as they passed. This was all knew to her and magical to her senses, she loved it. Peter however was anxious, the time was coming soon and it worried him. They had made sure to keep her in their sights constantly, her and Lily both.

As the time passed and the sun began to set they knew they had to seperately from the group. It was now or never. As the group lazily headed back for the hotel Peter and the boys pulled Wendy away from the group and lead themselves down a different path.

"Peter what are you doing?" She asked trying to get her elbow out of his grip. Tootles simply picked her up and told her to close her eyes. She panicked but listened anyway, she knew Tootles would never hurt her. Would he? Before she knew it he had set her back down and the wind wipped around her like crazy. Her hair flying in her face as she examined her surroundings. She let out a startled gasp as she saw the small lights of vehicles zoom around on the ground.

"Think of happy thoughts and you'll fly. It's time to go to Neverland." He told her softly, he took the small bag out of his pocket and dumped half it's contents in his hand. He sprinkled it over her head.

Her back was turned to him. She hugged herself trying to think, trying to stay calm.

"Come on Wendy. You know you want to." His hands gently gripped her upper arms she could feel the warmth of his body seeping into her cold one. She shook her head.

"I, I can't Peter." He smiled, fully aware that she couldn't see his face. He pulled her closer to him.

"Come on Wendy. I know you want too, you know you can." She shook her head once again terrified. This was a suicide mission!

"You want to know, this is how we can show you. Trust me Wendy." She slowly nodded and racked her thoughts for a happy thought, as Peter put it. It took her a moment but she finally had one, her feet slowly raised off the hand on the large clock face known as Big Ben. He grabbed the loop of her pants to keep her from going too far.

"Second star to the right, and straight on through till morning." He told her slowly raising off his feet with her, the boys followed behind and they were off into the night sky. The city far underneath them in dazzling lights that twinkled and mimicked the stars above them.

Sorry it's taken so long, it's been hectic and school has started up. I wish I could write more for you guys but I had a massive writers block attack me while I was in the middle of this. if there are any mistakes it's because I wrote this on my iPhone and we all know how well that goes. Thank you all for sticking with me and commenting it means a lot and I greatly appreciate it. You are all amzong! I wish I could do something in return for you guys but I have no clue what to do! Anyway next part they should be in Neverland. Again thank you all and please bear with me. I human too and I can get stuck. Love you all!


End file.
